Queen's Blade: Project Raptor
by Quintian- The Dovahkiin Dwarf
Summary: Its the Story of Jurassic Park played by Characters from Queen's Blade. Note: I could not find anyone for Alan Grant so he Plays himself. The sequel is up!
1. Monster in a Box

**Isla Nublar, 125 Miles East of Hinomoto**

* * *

Several armed Women stood around the holding pen, weapons in hand. They all had nervous expressions and were trembling. Everything had to go perfect otherwise people would die. Only one woman stood out from the rest, she was The Thunder General by the name of Claudette Vance. She was the chief game warden at the park. She held her Sword, The Thunderclap, at the ready as a forklift appeared through some trees and approached the holding pen.

The forklift stopped at the huge Iron Gate and lowered its cargo, a reinforced Container. The cage rocked back and forth as it was lowered and many women raised their guns in alarm.

"Calm down..." Claudette called out.

The forklift dropped the crate on some rails that lead to the pen gate, and then it reversed away. A group of women wearing hardhats and armor that said InGen on them approached the crate, and prepared to push.

"Loading team you're up." Claudette said to the already working women.

The women grabbed onto the handles on the side of the crate and started to push. Suddenly a loud hissing broke out, making everyone jump back in fright.

"Come on, get back in there." Claudette said angrily and they started to compose themselves

The women got over their fear and started to push the container towards the gate to the holding pen. Finally, the crate locked into place with the gate and a green light flashed above them, indicating it was safe to raise the gate now. Each an every member of the loading team exhaled in relief and wiped sweat from their foreheads.

"Loading team step away...Gatekeeper you're up." Claudette ordered.

The loading team scrambled away and a solitary woman, Echidna, approached the container, then climbed up it and onto the wall next to the gate.

Inside the container, a reptilian eye stares at Echidia, then the creature purrs.

She turned a key in the gate control panel. A green light flashed on the panel, telling her she can raise the gate.

Echidia then grabs a Handle at the top of the gate and then lifts the gate so the predator can walk into the holding pen. Then the predator charged at the gate. The container then jumped back 6 feet, Echidia falling to the ground right in front of the open container.

All the workers and soldiers were stunned, _Oh shit._Claudette thought and ran over to the scene. Echidia lay on the floor, hardly conscious when a large reptilian claw grabbed her leg, starting to pull her into the container.

Alarms buzzed around the holding pen, soldiers ran toward the crate. Just as she thought she was done for a human hand reached out and grabbed hers. Claudette stood there and yanked her back in her direction. Claudette was now in a game of tug-of-war with a dinosaur.

"WORK HER BACK!" Screamed Claudette, still yanking Echidia in her direction.

She gripped Echidia's hand and struggled to keep her alive. She turned her head and saw the look of terror in her eyes.

Meanwhile, the dinosaur was starting to get the upper hand and more of Echidia's body disappeared behind the crate wall. She screamed out in pain as the dinosaur's huge teeth sunk down into her leg.

"SHOOT HER!" Claudette screamed.

Echidia's hand started to slip out of Claudette's hand.

The Soldiers started to load there Guns.

"SHOOT HER!" Claudette screamed again.

Echidia's hand had slipped out of her hand.

She heard the terrified cry of Echidia inside the crate but the dinosaur killing her quickly silenced it. Then a tranquillizer dart flew into the crate, putting the dinosaur to sleep, but it was too late. Claudette sat down and put her head in her hands and sighed, her father wasn't going to be happy. There was probably going to be a major lawsuit by the family of Echidia.


	2. The Invitation

**Ganios Amber Mine, 2 miles North of Ganios.**

* * *

Annelotte meets up with Irma.

"Gday Irma" Annelotte says cheerfully.

"Where's Vance? We are facing a twenty-million dollar lawsuit and he can't even be bothered to see me?" Irma asked, impatient.

"Oh, he sends his apologies, he wants to be with one of his daughters, she's getting a divorce." Annelotte told her.

"Well I can understand that but after that little accident, the insurance company's raised some very serious safety questions about the park."

Annelotte just nodded and led her inside the mine. Suddenly a worker rushed up to her and muttered something in Japanese. Annelotte's eyes opened wide and she rushed deeper into the mine, with Irma struggling to keep up behind her. She heard Irma hit her head on one of the low doorframes.

"Watch your head!" She called out.

She finally reached the source of the commotion and shoved everyone out of the way. Irma was still following her and rambling on about the issues with the park. Annelotte couldn't care less, as long as she was being paid she was happy.

"Listen, if two Experts sign off on the island, the insurance guys will back off, I've already got Eilin. But they think she's too trendy, they want Allen Grant." Irma said.

"Grant? They'll never get him out of The Iron Mountains." Annelotte said and crouched over her men's finding: A fossilized Velociraptor skull.

"Why Not?" Irma Asked.

Annelotte ignored Irma as she pointed her flashlight at it and held it up. _Beautiful._She thought and frowned.

"Why Not?" Irma asked again.

"Because he's like me. He's a Digger."

* * *

**Iron Mountains Dig site, 45 Miles North of Vance Castle**

* * *

"Dr. Grant, Leina were ready to try again." A student said.

"I hate Computers." Dr. Grant Said.

"Feelings Mutual." Said Leina.

Leina and Dr. Grant have been digging here for almost a Month. Some Dwarfs had informed them of some fossils near there Iron Deposits and they wanted them to check it out.

Leina and Dr. Grant now are walking down to the site.

As they walk down to the Site two Students shot a radar into the Ground.

Then after everyone started to Huddle near a computer.

"So how long does it take?" Leina asked.

"You shot the Radar into the ground and it bounces the Image back" The Student on the Computer said.

"This new program is Incredible, a few more years development we won't have to dig any more."

"Where's the Fun in that?" Grant Said.

Everyone Chuckles.

"It's a Little Distorted but I don't think it is the Computer." The Student says.

Leina shakes her head. "Postmortem contraction of the posterior neck ligaments."

Then Leina turns to Grant, "Velociraptor?"

"Yeah, Good shape, too. Five, six feet high. I'm guessing nine feet long. Look at the…" Grant Touches the Computer. The Computer Beeps at him.

"What did you do?" The Student asked.

"He touched it. Dr. Grant is not Machine Compatible." Leina said.

"They have got it in for me."

The whole group laughs. When the Original Picture Was back Dr. Grant continued to observe the Fossil.

"Look at the half-moon shaped bone in the wrist. No wonder these guys learned to fly."

The Group laughs.

"No Seriously, How many of you Read my Book?"

Everyone stopped laughing. Only Leina and one Student raised there hands. Grant sighs.

"Great. Well maybe dinosaurs have more in common with present-day birds than reptiles. Look at the public bone - - it's turned backwards, just like a bird. The vertebrae - - full of hollows and air sacs, just like a bird. Even the word raptor means 'bird of prey'."

Then a Dwarf walked up and said "That doesn't look very scary. More like a six-foot turkey."

Grant turned and looked at the Dwarf. "Turkey, Eh?"

Then Grant walked up to the Dwarf and put his had on her Shoulder in a friendly way.

"Try to imagine yourself in the Cretaceous Period."

Leina sighed and said under her Breath "Here we go."

Then Grant looks at Leina then Continues.

"You'd get your first look at the six-foot turkey as you move into a clearing. He moves like a bird; lightly, bobbing his head, And you keep still, because you think maybe his visual acuity's based on movement, like a T-rex, and he'll lose you if you don't move. But no, Not Velociraptor. You stare at him, and he just stares back. That's when the attack comes - - not from the front, no, from the side, from the other two raptors you didn't even know were there."

The Grant starts to walk around the Dwarf.

"Velociraptor is a pack hunter, you see, he uses coordinated attack patterns, and he's out in force today. And he slashes at you with this - "

Grant then got out a claw from his Pocket.

"- a six-inch retractable claw, like a razor, on the middle toe. They don't bother to bite the jugular, like a lion, they just slash here, here –"

Grant scratches the Dwarf with his Claw on her Chest and thigh.

"Or maybe across the Belly spilling your intestines. The Point is you're still alive when they start to eat you."

The Dwarf was staring at Grant with a terrified look on her face.

"So, you know, try to show a little respect." Grant Finished.

The Dwarf nodded and said "Ok."

As Grant walked away the Dwarf's Gaze followed him. The one thing no one would ever know is that she had peed herself.

Grant was walking up the Hill side to a Fossil they had been Excavating. Leina soon caught up to him.

"You know, if you waned to scare her you could have pulled a Gun on her."

"Yeah, I know, you know… Dwarves. You're Friends with one of those?"

Leina Eyes Dr. Grant then says "Yes, She fixed my Sword when it was chipped up."

Grant looks as Leina and Laughs, "If you weren't so cute I would Fire you."

Leina Just Smiled and then Kissed Grant.

A strange wind seems to be whipping up. Grant and Ellie look around, confused. The wind is getting stronger, blowing dirt and sand everywhere, filling in everything they've dug out, blowing the protective canvasses off. Now there's a more familiar ROAR, and they look up and see it.

A huge helicopter, descending on the camp.

"Cover up the Site!" Leina Screamed.

"Cover it Up" Grant shouts.

"Get a Tarp!" Leina Shouts.

"Shut down that Machine!" Grant Shouts.

As Leina and the Students Cover the Velociraptor Fossil Grant goes up to the Helicopter.

"Shut it Will Ya, Shut it down."

The Pilot Points to there Camper.

"What?" Grant Asks.

Then Grant walks over to the Camper as the Helicopter's Blades Slow down.

Grant then Storms in to the Camper and sees an Elderly Man Rummaging threw there refrigerator.

Then the Man turns around to pop a Cork out of a champagne bottle.

"Hey! We where Saving that!" Grant Shouts.

"For today, I guarantee it." The Man said.

"Who in Gods name do you think you are?"

"Count Earl Vance. And I'm delighted to finally meet you in person Dr. Grant." Vance Said as he shuck Dr. Grants Hand.

"Count Vance?" Grant said, Dumbstruck.

Count Vance looks around the Trailer Approvingly.

"Looks like my Fifty thousand a Year was well spent."

"Ok, who's- What the Hell are you doing here!" Leina said when she Sees Count Vance.

"Can't a Father see His Daughter once and a while?" Count Vance said, smiling.

Leina Stared at her Father, Not Happy.

"I'm sorry for the dramatic entrance, but I'm in a hurry. Will you have a wee bit of a drink now and then?" Vance asked.

No one answered.

"We don't want it to get warm, Come one sit Down, Sit Down."

Grant sat down but Leina tried to help Her Father.

"No, no, no, no, no I know my Way around a kitchen."

Leina then sat down next to Grant.

"Well now, I'll get to my Point. I like You Dr. Grant. I can tell instantly about People it's a gift." Vance said.

Count Vance Continued. "I own an Island off the Coast of Hinomoto. I leased it from the government and spent the last four years setting up a kind of biological preserve down there. Really spectacular. Spared no expense. It makes the one I had near Ganios look like a petting zoo. No doubt that our attractions will Dive Kids out of their minds."

"What are those?" Grant asked.

"Little Versions of Adults Honey." Leina said.

Grant looked at Leina and then Smiled.

"Not just kids, everyone. We're going to open next year. Unless the lawyers kill me first. I don't care for lawyers. Do You?" Vance said.

Leina and Grant both shuck there heads and said "We don't really know any."

"Well, I'm afraid I do. There's one particular pebble in my shoe. She represents my investors. She says they insist on outside opinions." Vance Continued

"What kinds of opinions?" Grant asked.

"Not to put a fine point on it, your kind. Let's face it, in your particular field, you're the top mind. If I could just get you to sign off on the park, you know, give a wee testimonial, I could get back on schedule, schedule." Vance said.

"Why would they care what He thinks?" Leina asked.

"What kind of Park is this?" Grant asked.

Vance Smiled and said "Its Right up your ally." Then handed Grant a Drink.

"Why don't the Pair of ya come down for the Weekend? I would love to have the Opinion from my Daughter as well." Vance said as he handed Leina a Drink.

"I've got a Plane standing by at the Castle."

"No, I'm sorry, that wouldn't be possible. We've just discovered a new skeleton, and…" Grant Started

"I could compensate you by fully funding your dig" Vance says as he pours himself a drink.

"…this would be an awfully unusual time…" Grant Continues.

"For a further three years." Vance Says.

Both Leina and Grant had a shocked face.

"Where's the Plane?" Leina asked.

"Yeah." Grant said, and then started to laugh.

Then Grant Hugged Leina.

* * *

Sheldon Free City

* * *

Risty was sitting in a Pub In having a Drink. She saw a Man with a Straw hat get out of a Cab with an 8 year old Girl.

"Shadow!" Risty says waving at him.

Shadow and the little girl rush over to the Table.

"You shouldn't use my name." He said.

"Shadow! Shadow! We've got Shadow here!" Risty says.

No one was paying any attention, they where talking about the Mysterious animal sightings in Hinomoto.

"See nobody cares. Nice hat, what are you trying to look like? A secret Agent?" Risty says as he laughs, taking Shadows hat off.

Shadow Ignores that, Sets his attaché case down next to the table, and slides it towards Risty.

"Seven fifty." Shadow said.

Risty smiles and pulls the attaché closer.

"On delivery, fifty thousand more for ever viable embryo. That's two million, if you get all sixteen species off the island." Shadow Continues.

"Oh, I'll get 'em all." Risty said.

"Remember, viable embryos. They're no use to us if they don't survive." Shadow Said.

"How am I supposed to transport them?"

Shadow then asks the Little Girl for a Can of Shaving Cream.

"Thank you Alice." Shadow said.

Then Shadow showed the can to Risty.

"The bottom screws open; it's cooled and compartmentalized inside. They can even check it if they want. Press the top."

Risty then presses the top of the Can and shaving cream came out. She Grins and places the Shaving Cream on someone's pie.

"There's enough coolant gas for thirty-six hours." Shadow Continues.

"No menthol?" Risty asked.

"No, the embryos have to be back in Ganios by then." Shadow said.

"That's up to your guy on the boat. Seven o'clock tomorrow night, at the east dock. Make sure he got it right" Risty said.

"How are you going to beat security?"Shadow Asked.

"I've got an Eighteen minute Window. Eighteen minutes, and your company catches up on ten years of research." Risty said.

The Waiter then walks up and puts the Check between them. Risty then looks down at the Check then at Shadow.

"Don't get cheep on me Shadow." Risty Continued.

Shadow rolled his Eyes and took the Check.

"That was Vance's Mistake." Risty said.


	3. Welcome To Jurassic Park

**(Forgot to put this in the other chapters) Disclaimer: I don't own Jurassic Park or Queen's Blade. Nor do I Own the Mr. DNA Film.**

* * *

**Ocean, 120 Miles from Hinomoto, InGen Helicopter**

* * *

Before they left Vance Castile they picked up the Lawyer called Irma, and a Dwarf from the Jewel Mountains called Eilin.

The Helicopter had left Hinomoto about 3 hours ago.

Vance had said that they needed to stop in Hinomoto to pick up two more people.

There names where Tomoe and Shizuka.

They had just joined the Group due to some Mysterious Animal Sightings in Hinomoto.

The Ride was mostly quiet until Eilin tried to make Conversation.

"So two Dig up, Dig up Dinosaurs?"

Leina and Grant chuckle and Grant says, "We Try to."

Eilin then starts to laugh, finding it amusing, much to Grants Confusion.

Vance turns to Dr. Grant, annoyed.

"You'll have to get use to Dr. Eilin! She suffers from a deplorable excess of personality, especially for a mathematician!"

"Chaotician, actually! Chaotician!" Eilin says.

Vance Just snorts, not wanting to cover his contempt for Eilin.

"Vance doesn't subscribe to Chaos, particularly what it has to say about his little science project!"

"Codswollop! Eilin, you've never come close to explaining these concerns of yours about this island!" Vance says, slightly more annoyed.

"I certainly have! Very clearly! Because of the behavior of the system in phase space!" Eilin Says.

Vance just waves her off.

"A load, if I may say so. Of fashionable number crunching, that's all it is!" Vance says.

"Vance, Vance" Eilin says poking his Knee.

"Don't do that!" Vance says, pushing her away.

"Dr. Grant, Leina… you've heard of Chaos Theory?" Eilin Asks.

Leina shakes her head. "No."

"No? Non-linear equations? Strange attractions?"

Leina shrugs.

"Leina, I refuse to believe that you are not familiar with the concept of attraction!" Eilin Says.

Leina then smiles and looks away.

Vance Grunts then says to Irma. "I bring Scientists, You Bring a Rock star."

Then Vance looks out the Windshield. "There it is."

Everyone looks out the windshield to see an Island completely ringed by thick clouds.

"Bad wind shears! We have to drop pretty fast! Hold on, this can be a little thrilling!" Vance says.

The Helicopter then drops like a stone.

Vance smiles then says "Yahoo!"

Everyone smiles then clips there seatbelts. Unfortunately Grant got the Seat with the Bad belts.

"No, that piece goes there; Look we would have landed by the time you get it right!" Vance says.

But then Grant ties the two Belts together.

A Few minutes pass before they feel a Bump telling them they had landed.

* * *

**Isla Nublar, Helipad**

* * *

A worker then walks up to the Helicopter and opens the Door. Count Vance then Walks out and smiles.

Leina and Grant came out next followed by Tomoe, Shizuka, Irma and finally Eilin.

Two Safari Jeeps then Reversed to the Helipad. On the Doors there was a Red Circle with the skeleton of a T-rex and in Yellow Letters said "Jurassic Park".

Vance, Leina, Grant, Tomoe, Shizuka, Irma and Eilin got in the Jeeps.

The Drivers then Drove up to an enormous gate in a thirty foot high fence, which is closed behind them by two Park Attendants.

There are large electrical insulators on the fences, warning lights that strobe importantly and clear signs that said "ELECTRIFIED FENCE! 10,000 VOLTS!"

In the Rear of the Second Jeep Irma regards the Fences and talks to Vance.

"The full fifty mile of perimeter fence are in place?" Irma asked.

"And the concrete moats, and the motion sensor tracking systems. Irma, dear girl, do try to relax and enjoy yourself." Vance said.

"Let's get something straight, Vance. This is not a weekend excursion; this is a serious investigation of the stability of the island. Your investors, whom I represent, are deeply concerned. Forty-eight hours from now, if they…" Irma gestures to Grant, Eilin, and Leina. "…aren't convinced. I'm not convinced. And I can shut you down Vance."

"In Forty-eight hours, I'll be accepting your apologies." Vance said Smiling.

* * *

**Grassy Clearing somewhere on the Island**

* * *

"Slow down; slow down, Stop, Stop, Stop!" Vance tells the Driver looking up.

In the First car Leina is looking at a Plant when Grant looks to the Left of the Jeep. Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin Noticed the Creature too. Grant stood up in the Jeep and took off his sunglasses. His eyes where as wide as the Full Moon.

"Alan Look at this, this species of vermiform was been extinct since the cretaceous period. This thing is Humon- what?" Leina says as Grant turns her head to look at the creature. Leina's Eyes get wide also.

Leina and Grant get out of the Jeep and walk toward the Huge Creature.

Grant looks back at Leina and points at the Creature and says "It's… It's a Dinosaur."

Leina shakes her head and says "Uh-hu."

Vance walks up to the Pair laughing.

"You did it, You Crazy Son of a Bitch you did it." Eilin says.

The Driver, Tomoe and Shizuka all look at Eilin.

"Leina, we can tear up the rule book on cold-bloodedness. It doesn't apply, they're totally wrong! This is a warm-blooded creature!"Grant says.

"This thing doesn't live in a Swamp." Leina said.

Grant sees Vance walk up. "That thing's got a what, twenty-five, twenty-seven foot neck?"

"The Brachiosaur? Thirty." Vance says.

"Thirty Feet." Grant says.

The Brachiosaur then Billows and stands on its Hind legs. Grant stops walking up to the Brachiosaur when it did.

The Brachiosaur then ripped the leaves of the top of the Tree then lands on its fore legs, making the Earth Shake.

"How fast are they?"Grant asks Vance.

"Well we have clocked the T-rex at thirty-two miles an hour." Vance Answers.

"T-T-T-Rex?" Leina said. "You have a T-rex?"

"Uh hu." Vance said.

"Say it again." Grant said grabbing Vance's Shoulders

"We have a T-rex."

Grant then starts to feel faint.

"Honey, Put your head between your knees, and breathe." Leina said.

Vance then walks in front of them and looks out then says.

"Dr. Grant, my dear Daughter, Welcome to Jurassic Park."

Leina and Grant turn there heads in the direction Vance was looking. 2 Brachiosaurs where walking out of a lake and a herd of Parasaurolophus taking a Drink from the lake.

"There moving in Herds Leina, They Do move in Herds." Grant told Leina.

Vance then Keeled Next to them.

"How did you do this?" Grant asks.

"I'll show you." Vance told Grant.

Back in the Second car Irma was staring at the Brachiosaurs and said

"We are going to make a fortune with this place."

* * *

**Visitor Center**

* * *

The main of Jurassic Park is a large area with three main structures connected by walkways and surrounded by two impressive fences, the outer fence almost twenty feet high. Outside the fences, the jungle has been encouraged to grow naturally.

The largest building is the visitor's center, several stories tall, its walls still skeletal, unfinished. There's a huge glass rotunda in the center.

The second building looks like a private residence, a compound unto itself, with smoked windows and its own perimeter fence.

The third structure isn't really a building at all, but the impressive cage, overgrown inside with thick jungle foliage. The jeeps pull up in front of the visitor's center.

Vance leads Grant, Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, Irma, and Eilin up the stairs, talking as he goes; two ladies open the doors to the Visitor Center.

The lobby of the still-unfinished visitor's center is a high-ceilinged place, and has to be house its central feature, a large skeleton of a tyrannosaur that is attacking a bellowing sauropod. Workmen in the basket of a Condor crane are still assembling skeletons. Above the skeletons hung a banner that read _When Dinosaurs Ruled the Planet. _A staircase climbs the far wall, to another wing.

"We have the most advanced amusement park in the world, combining all the latest technologies. I'm not talking rides, you know. Everybody has rides. We made living biological attractions so astonishing they'll capture the imagination of the entire planet!" Vance said walking up the stairs.

Grant stares up at the dinosaur skeletons and just shakes his head. Leina catches his reaction.

"So what are you thinking?" Leina asks.

"Were out of the Job." Grant said.

"Don't you mean 'Extinct'?" Eilin said.

* * *

**Showroom, Visitors Center**

* * *

"Why don't you all sit down." Vance said.

Grant, Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin take their seats in the front row of the fifty seat auditorium. Irma sits behind them. Vance walks over to the giant screen in front of them.

Behind him, a huge image of himself beams down at him from the giant television screen.

"Hello, Earl!" Screen Vance said.

"Say hello!" Stage Vance said.

"Hello." Everyone mumbled.

"Oh, I've got lines." Stage Vance said.

He scans them, looking for his place. The screen Vance continues without him,

"Fine, I guess! But how did I get here?!" Screen Vance said.

"Uh…" Stage Vance said finding his place.

"Here, let me show you. First I'll need a drop of blood. Your blood!"

The screen-Vance extends his finger and the stage-Vance reaches out and mimes pocking it with a needle.

"Ouch, Earl! That hurt!" Screen Vance said.

"Relax, Earl. It's all part of the miracle of cloning!" Stage Vance said.

While the two Vances rattle on, the screen image splits into two Vances, then four then eight, and so on, like a shampoo commercial.

Grant, Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin huddle together excitedly in the audience.

"Cloning from What?! Loy extraction has never recreated an intact DNA strand!" Grant said.

"Not without massive sequence gaps!" Eilin said.

"Paleo-DNA? From what source? Where do you get 100 million year old dinosaur blood?!" Leina said.

"Shhhhh!" Irma said.

The screen-Hammond is joined by another figure, this one animated. MR. DNA is a cartoon character, a happy-go-lucky double-helix strand of recombinant DNA. Mr. DNA jumps down onto the screen- Vance's head and slides down his nose.

"Well! Mr. DNA! Where'd you come from?" Screen Vance said.

"From your blood! Just one drop of your blood contains billions of strands of DNA, the building blocks of life!" Mr. DNA said.

Mr. DNA has taken over the show, and is speaking to the audience from the screen.

"A DNA strand like me is a blueprint for building a living thing! And sometimes animals that went extinct millions of years ago, like dinosaurs, left their blueprints behind for us to find! We just had to know where to look!"

The screen image changes from animated to a nature- photography look. It's an extreme close-up of a mosquito, its fangs suck the deep into some animals flesh, its body pulsing and engorging with blood it's drinking.

"A hundred million years ago, there were mosquitoes, just like today. And, just like today, they fed on the blood of animals. Even dinosaurs!" Mr. DNA Continued.

The camera races back to show the mosquito is perched on top of a giant animated brachiosaur.

The image changes, to another close-up, this one of a tree branch, its bark glistening with golden sap. Mr. DNA leaps on the sap.

"Sometimes, after biting a dinosaur, the mosquito would land on a branch of a tree, and get stuck in the sap!"

The engorged mosquito lands in the tree sap, and gets stuck. So is Mr. DNA. He tugs his legs, but they stay stuck.

"WHOA!"Said Mr. DNA

Now the tree sap flows over them, covering up Mr. DNA and the mosquito completely. Mr. DNA shouts from inside the tree sap.

"After a long time, the tree sap would get hard and become fossilized, just like a dinosaur bone, preserving the mosquito inside!"

The place buzzes with activity. Everywhere, there are piles of amber, tagged and labeled with Scientists in white coats examining it under microscopes.

One Scientist moves a complicated drill apparatus next to the chuck of amber with a fossilized mosquito inside and Bores into the side of it. MR. DNA escapes through the drill hole as the Scientist moves the amber onto a microscope and peers through the eyepiece.

"This fossilized tree sap… which we call amber waited millions of years, with the mosquito inside until Jurassic Park's scientists came along!"Mr. DNA Continues.

They see the greatly enlarged image of a mosquito through the lens.

"Using sophisticated techniques, they extract the preserved blood from the mosquito, and…"

A long needle is inserted through the amber, into the thorax of the mosquito, and makes an extraction.

"…Bingo! Dino DNA!"

Mr. DNA jumps down in front of DNA data as it races by at headache speed. He holds his head, dizzied by it.

"A full DNA strand contains three billion genetic codes! If we looked at screens like these once a second for eight hours a day, it'd take two years to look at the entire strand! It's that long! And since it's so old, it's full of holes! That's where our geneticists take over!"

Scientists toil in a lab with two huge white towers at either side.

"Thinking Machine supercomputers and gene sequencers break down the strand in minutes…"

One Scientist, in the back has his arms encased in two long rubber tubes. He's strapped into a bizarre apparatus, staring into a complex headpiece and moving his arms gently, like Tai Chi movements.

"…and Virtual Reality displays show our geneticists the gaps in the DNA sequence! Since most animal DNA is ninety percent identical, we use the complete DNA of a frog…"

They see an actual DNA strand, except it has a big hole in the center, where the vital information is missing. Mr. DNA bounds into the frame, carrying a butch of letters in one hand.

He puts it in the gap and turns back against it, Grunting as he shoves into place.

"…to fill in the… holes and… complete… the... code! Whew!"

He brushes his hands off, satisfied.

"Now we can make a baby dinosaur!"

The scientists look at each other, not sure.

"All this has some dramatic music… da dum da dum da dum dum… March or something, it's not written yet, and the tour moves on…" Vance said.

He throws a switch and safety bars appear out of nowhere and drop over their seats, CLICKING into place.

"For your own safety!" Vance said.

The row of seats moves out of the auditorium.

The row of seats moves slowly past a row of double-panned glass window beneath a large sign that reads "GENETICS/FERTILIZATION/HATCHERY." Inside, Technicians work at microscopes.

In the back is a section entirely lit by blue ultraviolet light.

Irma has a wondrous grin plastered on her face, just loving everything now.

"This is overwhelming, Vance. Are these characters animatronics?" Irma asked.

"No, we don't have any animatronics here. These are the real miracle workers of Jurassic Park." Vance said.

Grant, Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin are frustrated, leaning forward, straining against the safety bars for a better look. But the cars keep going.

"Wait a minute! How do you interrupt the cellular mitosis?!" Grant said.

"Can't we see the unfertilized host eggs?!" Leina asked.

"Shortly, shortly..." Vance Answered.

"Our control room contains some of the most sophisticated automation ever attempted in…" Mr. DNA Continues.

Grant strains to look back into the labs, but the cars move past again, no intention of slowing down.

"Can't you stop these things?!" Grant asks.

"Sorry! It's kind of a ride!" Vance said.

"Let's get outta here!" Grant tells Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin

The Four of them team up on the safety bars. Grant shoves his all the way back with one foot; Leina, Tomoe, and Shizuka did the same. They stood up and headed for the door of the hatchery.

"Hey! You can't do that!" Irma Shouted.

Too late. Eilin slips out from under her safety bar too and stomps right across Irma's seat.

"Can they do that?" Irma asked Vance.

They reach the door to the hatchery. Grant tries to shove it open, but just thuds into it. He rattles the handle, but the door won't budge as it's on a security key-card system.

Vance steps up. It's a retinal scanner.

"Relax, Irma, relax. They're scientists, they ought to be curious." Vance Answers.

He pushes various code numbers. The door opens. He steps aside, and the group eagerly goes up the stairs.


	4. The Raptors

**Disclaimer: I do not Own Jurassic Park, nor do I Own Queen's Blade or its Characters.**

* * *

**Hallway just outside of the Hatchery/Nursery**

* * *

Grant runs up the stairs. Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin eagerly try to get a look at the lab. Vance and Irma come up and join Grant at the door.

"Vance, we… what I'm just saying..." Irma Started

"Relax Irma, relax. They're scientists. They ought to be curious." Vance said again.

Vance reaches the door, as Grant tries to pry it open.

"Dr. Grant, just a moment, dear boy." Vance said

Vance pushes the code and then the door opens.

"Right! Come along."

* * *

**Hatchery/Nursery**

* * *

The hatchery is a vast, open room, bathed in infrared light. Long tables run the length of the place, all covered with eggs, their pale outlines obscured by hissing low mist that's all through the room.

"Come on in" Vance said.

Vance takes off his hat and hands it one of the technicians.

"Good day, Owen." Vance said.

"Oh, Good day sir." Owen said.

Grant goes to a round, open table with various eggs under a strong light.

One of the eggs makes strong movements… a robotic arm steadies the shell.

"My God! Look." Grant said.

Vance, Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin join him, as does Owen.

"Ah, perfect timing! I'd hoped they'd hatch before I had to go to the boat." Owen said.

"Owen, Owen, Owen why didn't you tell me? You know I insist on being here when they're born." Vance said.

Vance then puts on a pair of plastic gloves.

The egg begins to crack. The robotic arm moves away... a Baby Dinosaur tries to get out, just its head sticking out of the shell.

Vance reaches down and carefully breaks away egg fragments, helping the baby dinosaur out of its shell.

"Come on, then, out you come." Vance says to the Baby Dinosaur.

"They imprint on the first living creature they come in contact with. That helps them to trust me. I've been present for the birth of every animal on this Island. Just look at that." Vance says to the group.

"Surely not the ones that have bred in the wild?" Eilin said.

"Actually, they can't breed in the wild. Population control is one of our security precautions here. There is no unauthorized breeding in Jurassic Park." Owen Tells Eilin.

Grant and Leina exchange a look. She manages not to smile.

"How do you know they can't breed?" Eilin asks.

"Because all the animals in Jurassic Park are female. We engineered them that way." Owen said.

Vance keeps his attention trained on the new dinosaur.

"There you are. Out you come." Vance says then Smiles.

"Oh my God." Leina said.

"Could I have a tissue please?" Vance asks Owen.

"Certainly. Coming right up." Owen Answers.

The animal is now free; Vance sets in down carefully next to its shell. Grant picks it up and holds it in the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light.

"Blood temperature feels like high eighties." Grant said.

"Owen?" Vance asks.

"Ninety-one." Owen Answers.

Grant picks up the large, broken half-shell, but the robotic arm snatches it back out of his hand, and puts it down.

"Homoeothermic? It holds that temperature?" Leina asks.

"Incredible." Grant said.

Eilin is looking at Vance, skeptical.

"How do you know they are all female? Did someone go out in the Park and lift up the Dinosaurs skirts?"

"We control there Chromosomes. It's not that Difficult. All vertebrate embryos are inherently female anyway. It takes an extra hormone at the right developmental stage to create a male, and we simply deny them that." Owen tells Eilin.

"Deny them that?" Leina said.

"Vance, the kind of control you're attempting is not possible. If there's one thing the history of evolution has taught us, it's that life will not be contained. Life breaks free. It expands to new territories. It crashes through barriers. Painfully, maybe even dangerously, but and... Well, there it is." Eilin rants

Leina looks at Eilin Impressed.

"Watch her head, support her head." Vance told Grant.

Grant, ignoring the others, picks up the baby dinosaur, and holds it on the palm of his hand, under the incubator's heat light. He spreads the tiny animal out on the back of his hand and delicately runs his finger over its tail, counting the vertebrae. A look of puzzled recognition crosses his face.

"You're implying that a group of composed entirely of females will breed?" Owen asks.

"No, I'm simply saying that life, uh, finds a way." Eilin says.

Grant doesn't notice, as he's still obsessed with the infant dinosaur, measuring and weighing it on a nearby lab bench. He stops, a strange look on his face. He knows what this animal is… but it can't be.

"What Species is this?" Grant Asks.

"Uh, it's a Velociraptor." Owen said.

"You Bred Raptors?" Grant asked Owen.

Owen nodded.

* * *

**Raptor Holding Pen**

* * *

Grant charges across the compound, a fire in his eyes, ahead of Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, Eilin, and Irma. Vance struggles to keep up.

"Dr. Grant, Dr. Grant? Uh… we planned to show you the raptors later, after lunch." Vance Said.

But Grant has stopped abruptly next to the Velociraptor pen, which they recognize as the heavily fortified cage they saw earlier, which the San Quentin towers at one end.

Grant stands right up against the fence, eyes wide, dying for a glimpse.

Vance catches up, slightly out of breath.

"Dr. Grant… as I was saying, we've laid out lunch for you before you head out into the park. Alejandro, our gourmet chef-" Vance began.

"What are they doing?" Grant Asks.

As they watch, a giant crane lowers a Cow down into the middle of the jungle foliage inside the pen.

They poor thing looks disconcerted as hell, helpless it's in a harness, flailing its legs in the air.

"Feeding them." Vance Answers.

"Alejandro is preparing a delightful meal for us. A Chilean sea bass, I believe. Shall we?" Vance Continues.

Grant goes up to the viewing deck. The others follow, staring as the Cow disappears into the shroud of foliage. The line from the crane hangs for a moment.

The jungle seems to grow very quiet. They all stare at the motionless crane line. It jerks suddenly, like a fishing pole finally getting a nibble. There's a pause and then a feeding frenzy. The line jerks every which way, the jungle plants sway and Snap from some frantic activity within, there is a cacophony of Growling, of Snapping, of wet Crunches that mean the Cow is literally being torn to pieces and is almost makes it worse that they can't see anything of what's going on.

"Fascinating animals, fascinating." Vance says.

Behind him Shizuka was throwing up off the side of the Viewing deck, Leina and Irma where looking queasy and Tomoe and Eilin where wide eyed.

"Oh my God." Leina manages to say without throwing up. Behind her Shizuka Stops Throwing up.

"I want to see them. Can we get closer?" Grant asks like an Exited Child.

Leina, Shizuka, Irma, Eilin, and Tomoe where looking at him with horrified looks.

"We're… still perfecting a viewing system. The raptors seem to be a bit resistant to integration into a park setting." Vance said.

A new Voice comes from behind, To Leina it sounded Familiar. "They should all Be Destroyed."

They turn around to see a Red haired Woman with Green eyes.

"Claudette?" Leina says.

"Ah, Dr. Grant this is my Oldest Daughter Claudette. She is also my Game Warden. Bit of an alarmist, I'm afraid, but she's dealt with the raptors more than anyone." Vance said.

Grant Nodded then started asking Claudette questions.

"Tell me, what kind of metabolism do they have? What's their growth rate?"

"There're lethal at eight months. And I do lethal, I've seen the way most Predators move, but the way these things move…" Claudette Answers.

"Fast for biped?" Grant asks.

"Fifty, sixty miles per hour if they ever got out in the open. And they're astonishing jumpers." Claudette Answers.

"Yes, yes, yes, which is why we take extreme precautions. They viewing area below us will have eight-inch tempered glass set in reinforced steel frames to…" Vance Began.

"Do they show intelligence? With the brain cavity like theirs we assumed…" Grant began to ask.

"They show extreme intelligence, even problem solving intelligence. Especially the big one. We bred eight originally, but when she came in, she took over the pride and killed all but two of the others. That one… when she looks at you, you can see she's working things out. She's the reason we have to feed 'em like this. She had them all attacking the fences when the feeders came." Claudette said.

"But the Fences are electrified, right?" Leina asked.

"Yes, but they never attack the same place twice. They where testing the fences for weaknesses systematically… They remember." Claudette Answers.

Behind them, the crane WHIRRS back to life, raising the cable back up out of the raptor pen. The guests turn and stare as the end portion of the cable becomes visible. The cow has been dragged completely away, leaving only the tattered, bloody harness.

"Well, who's Hungry?" Vance asks.

Shizuka looks at Vance with an Angry Look.

* * *

**Dining Room, Visitors Center**

* * *

Vance, Grant, Leina, Tomoe, Irma, and Eilin eat lunch at a long table in the visitor's center restaurant. Shizuka just stands by the door, still felling a little Queasy.

There is a large buffet table and two Waiters start to serve them.

The room is darkened and Vance is showing slides of various scenes all around them. Vance's own recorded voice describes current and future features of the park while the slides flash artists' renderings of all them.

"None of these attractions have been finished yet. The park will open with the basic tour you're about to take, and then other rides will come on line after six or twelve months. Absolutely spectacular designs. Spared no expense." Vance said.

More slides Click past, a series of graphs dealing with profits, attendance and other fiscal projections. Irma, who has become increasingly friendly with Vance, even giddy, grins from ear to ear.

"And we can charge anything we want! Two thousand a day, ten thousand a day… people will pay it! And then there's the merchandising…" Irma began to say.

"Irma, this park was not built to carter only to the super rich. Everyone in the world's got a right to enjoy these animals." Vance Interrupted Irma.

"Sure, they will, they will." Irma said laughing. "We'll have a… coupon day or something."

Grant looks down, at the plate he's eating from. It's in the shape of the island itself. He looks at his drinking cup. It's got a T-rex on it, and a splashy Jurassic Park logo.

"…from combined revenue streams for all three parks should reach eight to nine billion dollars a year…" Said the Recording.

"That's conservative, of course. There's no reason to speculate wildly." Vance told Irma.

"I've never been a Rich Woman Vance. I hear it's nice. Is it nice?" Irma asks Vance.

Vance just looks at Irma and Laughs.

Eilin, who was been watching the screens with outright contempt, Snorts, as if she's finally had enough.

"The lack of humility before nature that's been displayed here staggers me."

They all turn and look at her.

"Thank you, Dr. Eilin, but I think things are a little different than you and I feared." Irma said.

"Yes, I know. They're a lot worse." Eilin replied.

"Now, wait a second, we haven't even see the park yet. Let's just hold out concerns until…" Irma Began.

"Alright Irma, alright, but just let her talk. I want to hear all viewpoints. I truly do." Vance interrupted.

"Don't you see the danger, Vance, inherent in what you're doing here? Genetic power is the most awesome force ever seen on this planet. But you wield it like a kid who's found his dad's gun." Eilin Rants.

"The problem with scientific power you've used is it didn't require any discipline to attain it. You read what others had done and you took the next step. You didn't earn the knowledge yourselves, so you don't take the responsibility for it. You stood on the shoulders of geniuses to accomplish something as fast as you could, and before you knew what you had, you patented it, packages it, slapped in on a plastic lunch box, and now you want to sell it." Eilin Continues.

"You don't give us our due credit. Our scientists have done things no one could ever do before." Vance said.

"Your scientists were so preoccupied with whether or not they could that they didn't stop to think if they should!" Eilin said.

"Also have you put any thought that some of your animals might have escaped?" Shizuka asked.

"Impossible, in our Control Room we Count every Dinosaur every 5 seconds, if one was missing we would know." Vance answers.

Shizuka just stares at Vance. If looks could kill Vance would be on the Floor, Walls, and Ceiling.

Vance turns his attention back to Eilin. "But this is nature! Why not give an extinct species a second chance?! I mean, Condors. Condors are on the verge of extinction… if I'd created a flock of them on the island, you have anything to say at all!"

"Hold On, this is no species that was obliterated by deforestation or the building of a dam. Dinosaurs had their shot. Nature selected them for extinction." Eilin shot back.

"I don't understand this Luddite attitude, especially from a scientist. How could we stand in the light of discovery and not act?" Vance asks Eilin.

"What's so great about discovery? It's a violent, penetrative act that scars what it explores. What you call discovery… I call the rape of the natural world!" Eilin said.

"The question is… how much can you know about an extinct ecosystem, and therefore, how could you assume you can control it? You have plants right here in this building, for example, that are poisonous. You picked them because they look good, but these are aggressive living things that have no idea what century they're living in and will defend themselves. Violently, if necessary." Leina said.

Exasperated, Vance turns to Grant, who looks shell-shocked.

"Dr. Grant, if there's one person who can appreciate what am I trying to do?"

"I feel… elated and… frightened and…" Grant began.

Then Grant Started over. "The world has just changed so radically. We're all running to catch up. I don't want to jump to any conclusions, but look…"

"Dinosaurs and man… two species separated by 65 million years of evolution… have just been suddenly thrown back into the mix together. How can we have the faintest idea of what to expect?"

"I have to agree with Dr. Grant, how can we have any idea what to expect?" Tomoe Said.

"I don't believe it, I don't believe it. I expected you two to come down here and defend me from these characters but the only one I've got on my side it the bloodsucking lawyer!?" Vance said.

"Thank you." Irma said.

A waiter then comes to Vance and Whispers something in his ear.

"Ah… There here." Vance said.

"Who?" Everyone said.


	5. Start the Tour

******Disclaimer: I do not Own Jurassic Park, nor do I Own Queen's Blade or its Characters.**

* * *

**Visitors Center Lobby**

* * *

Vance led Grant, Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, Irma, and Eilin back out the Visitors Center Lobby.

"You four are going to have a little company out in the park. Spend a little time with our target audience. Maybe they'll help you get the spirit of this place." Vance said as he walked down the Stairs.

"What does he mean by Target Audience?" Grant asked Leina.

She just shrugged.

Then Grant fallowed the Gaze of Vance. Grant then saw 3 more people, two elves and one young boy; he guessed the boy was 9 years old.

The Boy then looked up at the Stairs then his face lightened up and Screamed "Grandpa!"

Then Vance opened his arms and said "Ethan! How have you been my boy?"

Ethan raced across the lobby and into Vance's arms, knocking him over on the steps.

"I missed you!" Ethan said.

"Carful of the Old man! How did you like the Helicopter Ride?"

"It was great!"

"Leina, I hope you didn't Mind, I Invited two of you friends to come along." Vance says as he motions towards the Elves.

The Older Elf had walked up to Vance after he got up.

"So when is the Tour Starting?" She asked.

"Just come outside with me Alleyne the Tour is Starting Shortly." Vance Told Alleyne.

Vance then led the group outside.

* * *

**Visitors Center, Outside**

* * *

Two modified Ford Explorers leap up out of an underground garage beneath the visitor's center. They move quietly, with a faint electronic HUM, and straddle a partially buried metal rail that is in the middle of the road. They pull to a stop where the group is gathered.

Leina and Alleyne had been catching up as they waited for the Cars to pull up.

Nowa had been standing behind Alleyne the Whole time. She was Very Uncomfortable on the Island.

Vance was talking to Grant, Eilin and Irma as they where having a Problem with Ethan Being here.

"Have a Heart, His Parents are getting a divorce and he needed a diversion."

"Hey! Where are the Drivers?" Irma asked changing the subject.

"Drivers? No, no Drivers. They're electric cars, guided by this track in the roadway, and totally non-polluting, top of the line!" Vance says.

Meanwhile Ethan had climbed into the First car.

"It's interactive CD-ROM. Look, see… you just touch the right part of the screen and it talks about whatever you want." Ethan said.

"Spared no expense. Have fun. I'll be watching you all from the control room." Vance said.

"Come along, my daughter. You'll ride in the second car; I can promise you you'll have a real wonderful time." Vance said to Leina.

"So you'll see us later then." Leina said as Vance walks back up the Stairs to the Doors for the Visitors Center.

"Ill ride with Leina, I have some things I need to talk to her about." Eilin said.

Grant started to walk towards the second car when Ethan had cut him off.

"I read your Book." He said.

"Well...That's great." He said and tried to get into one of the tour cars but Ethan followed him in and sat next to him.

"You really think dinosaurs turned into birds? And that's where all the dinosaurs went?" Ethan asked.

"Well, uh, a few species… may have evolved, uh… along those lines." Grant said eager to start the tour.

"Because they sure don't look like birds to me. I heard a meteor hit the planet and made like this one hundred mile crater someplace near Hinomoto…" Ethan Started.

Grant then got out of the Car and walked toward the first car. He stopped between them when he saw Ethan was fallowing him.

"Listen, Ethan, Which car were you planning on?" Grant asked.

"Whichever one you are."

Grant then continues to walk to the front car and holds the Door for Ethan. Ethan was still rattling on.

"Then I head about this thing in OMNI? About the meteor making all this heat that made a bunch of diamond dust? And that changed the weather and they died because of the weather? Then my teacher told me about this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said the dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases." Ethan said.

But before he could say anything else Grant slammed the door. He walks toward the rear car and gets in.

Irma, Alleyne, and Nowa had climbed into the First car. Tomoe and Shizuka had climbed into the Second car.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

The Jurassic Park control room looks like a mission control for a space launch, with several computer terminals and dozens of video screens that display images of various dinosaurs, taken from all over the park.

There's a large glass map of the island at the front of the room that is lit up like a Christmas tree with various colored lights, each one with a number and identification code next to it.

But the place is unfinished, with unattached cables, construction materials, and ladders scattered about.

The mood among the half dozen Technicians present is chaotic as they rush around with last-minute adjustments.

Claudette whisks in through the double doors. Vance is right behind her. They go straight to the main console, where Ymir, a chronic worrier, was seated.

"National Weather Service is tracking a tropical storm about seventy-five miles east of us." Claudette Told Vance.

Vance sighs and looks over Ymir's shoulder.

"Why didn't I build it on the Mainland?" Vance asked himself.

"I'll keep an eye on it. Maybe it'll swing south like the last one." Claudette told Vance.

"Ymir, start the tour program." Vance said.

She punches a button on the console.

"Hang on to your Butts." Ymir said, Not very comforting

* * *

**Tour Cars**

* * *

With a loud Clunk, the Explorers start forward along the electrical pathway.

Then a Recorded Voice started to talk. It just started telling Instructions on how to use the Screen.

Nowa then noticed a Large Gate with Torches on the Sides of it. The Gate was closed.

"Are we going to hit that?" She asks

"Welcome to Jurassic Park" The Recording said right as the gate opened.

In the Rear car Eilin was looking up at the Gate.

"What do they got in there? King Kong?"

The Safari cars continue to move through the Jungle.

Back in the Control room Vance watches the monitor. He sees his Grandson enjoying himself.

"The Voice you are now hearing is Richard Kiley. We spared no expense!" Vance said.

* * *

**Tour Cars, Dilophosaurus Paddock**

* * *

The cars come to the top of a low rise, where a break in the foliage gives them a view down a sloping field that is broken by a river. The tour voice continues.

"To the right, you will see a herd of the first dinosaurs on our tour, called Dilophosaurus."

In the Front car Ethan practically slams up against the rear window, trying to get a look. Alleyne and Nowa try to get a Look over his Head. Irma was muttering something to herself.

In the Rear car Grant looks at his map. Leina, hearing the voice, reacts.

"Dilophosaurus!" Grant said Exited.

"Oh, shit!" Leina said Exited.

Grant, Leina, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin all stare out the Right windows.

All everyone sees are a lot of beautiful plants, but no sign of a herd of anything. The tour voice continues anyway.

"One of the earliest carnivores, we now know Dilophosaurus is actually poisonous, spitting its venom at its prey, causing blindness and eventually paralysis, allowing the carnivore to eat at its leisure. This makes Dilophosaurus a beautiful, but deadly addition to Jurassic Park."

"Alan, where?" Leina asks.

"Damn" Grant says.

The Cars move on to the next Paddock.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

Ymir watches her computer screen and the video monitors at the same time, keeping an eye on the cars as they move through the park. Vance hovers over her shoulder.

"Vehicle headlights are on and they won't respond. Those shouldn't be running off the car batteries." Ymir says as she signs and reaches for a clipboard hanging next to her chair and jots it down.

"Item one fifty-one on today's glitch list. We've got all the problems of a major theme park and a major zoo, and the computer is not even on its feet yet." Ymir sighs.

Vance shakes his head and turns to the Technician to his right, who still has her back to them, watching a Hinomoto game show on one of her monitors and drinking a Jolt cola.

"Risty, our lives are in your hands and you have butterfingers!"

The Technician turns around in her chair.

"I am totally unappreciated in my time. We can run the whole park from this room, with minimal staff, for up to three days. You think that kind of automation is easy? Or cheap? You know anybody who can network eight Connection Machines and de-bug two million lines of code for what I bid this job? Because if they say they can, I'd sure as hell like to see them try." Risty said, Upset.

"I'm sorry about your financial problems. I really am. But they are your problems." Vance said, Annoyed.

"You're right, Vance. You're absolutely right. Everything's my problem." Risty said, turning back to the Computers.

"I will not get drawn into another financial debate with you, Risty. I really will not." Vance said.

"There hardy has been any debate at all." Risty said.

"I don't blame people for their mistakes, but I do ask that they pay for them." Vance said, Still annoyed.

"Thanks Dad." Risty Mutters to herself.

"Risty… the headlights." Ymir reminded her.

"I'll de-bug the tour program when they get back." Risty said.

When Ymir dropped her Shoulders Risty Continues. "Okay? It'll eat a lot of computer cycles; parts of the system may go down for a while, that's a fine amount of memory but you can't Use it for everything for Crying out load."

Claudette, who has been hovering near the video monitors as always, turns towards them, annoyed.

"Quiet, all if you. They're approaching the tyrannosaur paddock." She said.


	6. One Sick Tricetops

**Tour Cars, Tyrannosaurus Paddock**

* * *

The two Explorers drive along a high ridge and stop at the edge of the large, open plain that is separated from the road by a fifteen-foot fence, clearly marked with "DANGER!" signs and ominous-looking electrical post.

In the Front Car Alleyne, Ethan, Nowa, and Irma are pressed forward against the windows, eyes wide, waiting for the Tyrannosaur.

The voice of the radio drones on in the rear car, But Grant, Leina, Shizuka, Tomoe, and Eilin are not listening anymore. They where dying for a Glimpse of the Tyrannosaur.

"The mighty tyrannosaurus arose late in the dinosaur history. Dinosaurs ruled the earth for hundred and fifty million years, but it wasn't until the last 10 million years…"

"Can you shut that off Leina?" Grant Asked.

Leina nodded and turned off the Radio.

Everyone waited in Silence as they watched the Fence, Everyone but Eilin, thinking aloud.

"God creates dinosaurs. God destroys dinosaurs. God creates man. Man destroys God. Man creates dinosaurs."

Everyone then just stared at Eilin.

Then they hear Ymir's Voice over the P.A.

"Hold on, we'll try to tempt the rex, she is a Little bit shy."

_A shy Tyrannosaur?_ Grant thought, _now I have heard everything._

On the Other side of the Fence there was a low HUMMING sound. Out in the middle of the field, a small cage rises up into view, lifted on hydraulics from underground. The cage bars slide down, leaving the cage's occupant standing alone in the middle of the field.

It's a goat, one leg chained to a stake. It looks around, confused, and Bleats plaintively.

In the Front Car Nowa and Ethan look at the goat with widely different reactions.

"What's going to happen to the goat? She's going to eat the goat?!" Nowa Said.

"Excellent." Ethan said.

"What the Matter kid? Never had Lamb chops?" Irma asked.

"We happen to Be Vegetarians" Alleyne said.

In the Rear car Grant just shakes his head.

"T-rex doesn't want to be fed, she wants to hunt. You can't just suppress sixty-five million years of gut instinct."

The Goat just waits. And waits. From the Explorers, nine faces watch it expectantly. The goat tugs on its chain. It walks back and forth, nervous. It Bleats.

In the Rear Car Everyone was waiting expectantly.

In the Front Car Ethan, Nowa, and Alleyne cant tear there eyes from the Fence. Irma just sits in her seat, waiting to move on.

The Goat then just lies down.

Everyone in the cars Sit back in there Seats, Disappointed.

Eilin then Looks at the Camera in the Tour Car.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

Vance was watching the Screen when Eilin stood up in the Car and said,

"Now, eventually you do plan to have dinosaurs on your dinosaur tour, right?"

"Hello? H-hello?" Eilin breaths on the Camera "Yes?"

Vance just shakes his head. "I really hate that Dwarf."

* * *

**Tour Cars**

* * *

Grant just looks out the Rear Window. Tomoe and Shizuka just sit and wait for the Next Dinosaur.

Eilin just sits down and starts talking.

"You see? The tyrannosaur doesn't obey set patterns or park schedules. It's the essence of Chaos."

Leina turns around and Starts talking to Eilin.

"I'm still not clear on Chaos."

"It simply deals with unpredictability in complex systems. Its only principle is the Butterfly Effect. A butterfly can flap its wings in The Iron Mountains and in Ganios you get rain instead of sunshine."

Leina gestures with her hand to show this information has gone right over her head.

Eilin Smiles, "I made a fly by, I go too fast."

Looking out of the opposite window, Grant sees movement at the far end of a field. He sits bolt upright, trying to get a better look.

"Here give me your glass of water." Eilin Tells Leina.

Eilin dips her hand into the glass of water. She takes Ellie's hand in her own.

"Make like hieroglyphics. Now watch the way the drop of water falls on your hand."

She flicks her fingers and a drop falls on the back of Ellie's hand.

"Ready? Freeze your hand. Now I'm going to do the same thing from the exact same place. Which way is the drop going to roll off?" Eilin Asks.

"The same way." Leina said

"It changed. Why? Because and here is the principle of tiny variations…"  
"The orientations of the hairs …"

"Alan Look at this!" Leina Said.

"…on your hand, the amount of blood distending in your vessels, imperfections in the skin…"

"Imperfections of the Skin?" Leina, Shizuka, and Tomoe asked.

"Microscopic… never repeat, and vastly affect the outcome. That's what?" Eilin asked.

"Unpredictability..." Leina Answered.

Just then Grant Opened the Door, Jumping out of the Tour Car.

"There, there see?! I'm right again!" Eilin said.

"Alan?" Leina said.

"No one could have predicted Dr. Grant would suddenly jump out of a moving vehicle!" Eilin continued.

"Alan!" Leina screamed as she jumped out of the Car.

"There's another example! See? Here I am now here by myself, talking to myself th-that's Chaos Theory!" Eilin said to herself.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

Vance, Ymir, and Claudette stare at the video monitor incredulously as everyone now pouts out of the cars and follows Grant down the hill. The Tour cars slowly move on.

"Stop the Program! Stop the Program!" Vance said.

"How many times have I told you! We needed locking mechanisms on the vehicle doors!" Claudette Said.

Risty sneaks a peek at the video monitor. It shows an image of the steel door, plainly marked… "EMBRYONIC COLD STORAGE. RESTRICTED!"

She looks to another monitor, which is labeled "EAST DOCK." The monitor shows a supply ship, moored at the dock. Its cargo is being uploaded and a large group of Workers is filing aboard.

Risty has something in the counter, where no one can see it. It's a can of shaving cream.

* * *

**Out in the Park**

* * *

Grant, Leina, Shizuka, Tomoe, Alleyne, Nowa, Ethan, and Irma are out in the open field, heading towards a small stand of trees. For the first time, they don't notice the sky is darkening rather early in the day. Ethan dogs Grant's footsteps, so excited he can hardly keep his feet on the ground.

"So like I was saying, there's this other book by a guy named Bakker? And he said dinosaurs died of a bunch of diseases? He definitely didn't say they turned into birds." Ethan said.

Grant ignored him and kept walking. Irma is scared as hell, following the others, but her head darting left and right.

"Alan? Where are we going? You see something?" Leina asked.

"Uh, anybody else think we shouldn't be out here?" Irma said, Terrified.

"And his book was a lot fatter than yours." Ethan said.

"Really?" Grant said, not really interested.

"Yours was fully illustrated, honey." Leina said.

"Anybody at all. Feel free to speak up." Irma continued.

Nowa stumbles and Grant takes her hand, to stop her from falling. She looks up at him and smiles.

Grant smiles back and tries to recover his hand, but Nowa holds tight. He's massively uncomfortable. Leina notices.

Suddenly they all stop in their tracks. A huge smile spreads across the faces of both Ethan and Grant. Grant walks forward. Ethan follows.

"Ethan!" Leina said trying to stop him

Fearless, Ethan walks forward behind Grant.

A new voice comes from the Clearing, "Hi everybody, don't be scared. Claudette tranquilized her for me, She's Sick."

Ethan reaches the clearing and sees:

A Triceratops, a big one, lying on its side, blocking the light at the end of the path. It has an enormous curved shell that flanks its head, two big horns over its eyes, and a third on the end of its nose. It doesn't move, just breathes, loud and raspy, blowing up a little clouds of dust with every exhalation.

Grant Stands next to a man in Kakis, a Hawaiian shirt, and a Straw hat.

"Beautiful. Is it okay? Can I touch it?"

"Sure." The Vet said.

Grant walks next to the animal and strokes its head. Leina moves forward to the animal.

"It was my favorite when I was a Kid and now that she is here it's the most beautiful thing I ever saw." Grant said smiling. Leina just smiles and laughs.

They both kneel, checking the animal.

Grant furrows his bow, noticing something, all professional curiosity now. The animal's tongue, dark purple, droops limply from its mouth.

"Leina, take a look at this."

"Yeah, baby girl, it's okay." Leina said, walking toward Grant.

Leina scratched the Trikes tongue and a clear liquid leaks from the broken blisters.

"Micro vesicles. That's interesting." Leina said. Grant just Nodded.

Grant, fascinated, wanders all the way around to the back of the animal. The Vet joins Leina and hands her his penlight.

"What are her symptoms?" Leina asks.

"Imbalance, disorientation, labored breathing. Seems to happen about every six weeks or so." The Vet Answers.

"Six weeks?" Leina asks.

The Vet Nodded.

Leina took the Penlight from the Vet and shined the light in the trikes eye.

"Are there papillary effects from the tranquilizer?"Leina asked.

"Yes, mitotic, pupils should be constricted." The vet said.

"These are dilated. Take a look." Leina said.

"They are?" the vet asks. The Vet then goes over to Leina to check the Eyes.

"I'll be damned." He says.

"That's pharmacological. From local plant life." Leina said.

She then turns and studies the surrounding landscape. Her mind's really at work, puzzling over each piece of foliage.

"Is that West Indian lilac?" Leina asks.

"Yes. We know they're toxic, but the animals don't eat them." The Vet answers.

"Are you sure?" Leina asks

"Pretty sure." The Vet said.

"There's only one way to be positive. I have to see the dinosaur's droppings." Leina said.

"Wont be hard to miss them." The Vet said, walking back towards the Trike.

Eilin walks up to Leina

"Dino Dropping- Droppings?"

Leina Nodded.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

Vance and Ymir are watching the video monitors, displeased about something. Ymir is looking at one that gives them a view from the beach, looking out at the ocean. The clouds beyond are almost black with a tropical storm.

"That storm center hasn't dissipated or changed course. We're going to have to cut the tour short, I'm afraid. Pick it up again tomorrow where we left off." Claudette says as she is on the phone.

"You're sure we have to?" Vance said.

"It's not worth taking the chance, Vance." Ymir said.

"Sustained winds of 45 knots." Claudette said into the Phone.

"Tell them when they get back to the cars." Vance said.

"Thanks, Steve." Claudette said before hanging up the Phone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, last shuttle to the dock leaves in approximately five minutes. Drop what you are doing and leave now." Ymir announces to the workers over the P.A. system.

"Damn!" Vance says, slamming his fist into the Desk.

Risty stares at her video monitor, watching the boat. She's on the phone with the Mate, whose images he can see on the monitor. The seas around the dock are much rougher now.

"There's nothing we can do! When the captain says we got to go, we got to go!"

"Just give me fifteen Minutes, I did a test run on this it took me twenty Minutes but I thought I could squeeze It down to eighteen, but at least give me fifteen Minutes!" Risty said.

"No Promises."

* * *

**Out in the Park**

* * *

As the weather grows darker, Leina, Grant, The Vet, and Eilin are grouped around an enormous spoor of triceratops excreta that stands at least waist high and is covered with Buzzing flies.

"That's one Big Pile of Shit." Eilin Says.

Leina has plastic gloves on the reach up to her elbows, and is just withdrawing her hand from the middle of the dung.

"You're right. There's no trace of lilac berries. That's so weird, though. She shows all the classic signs of Meliatoxicity," Leina said to The vet.

Then she thought aloud "Every six weeks."

She turns and walks out into the open field a few paces, thinking. Eilin watches her, and looks back at the dung.

"She's, uh… tenacious."Eilin said to Grant.

"You have no Idea." Grant said, following Leina.

"You will remember to wash your hands before you eat anything?" Eilin said to Leina.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

Risty is busily and surreptitiously typing a series of commands into his console. On her screen, a cartoon hand winds up a cartoon clock, moving its second hand up to the twelve. The clock rotates around to face her.

t has a large green dollar sign in the middle. A big word appears on screen, an option surrounded by forbidding red box. "EXECUTE," it says.

* * *

**Out in the Park**

* * *

The skies are really foreboding now, and there's a sense of growing urgency. Leina is by the animal, a short distance away from the group. Grant is near her, thinking.

Thunder rumbles as the storm overhead is about to bust loose.

Irma, scared of more than one thing now, puts her foot down.

"Doctors, if you please… I have to insist we get moving."

"Oh, you know, if it's alright, I'd like to stay with Dr…"

"Marcus" The Vet said.

"…Dr. Marcus and finish with the trike. Is that okay?"

"Sure, I've got a gas powered jeep. I can drop her at the visitor's center before I make the boat with the others." Dr. Marcus said.

"I'll catch up with you. You can go with the others." Leina said to Grant.

"Are you sure?" Grant asked.

"Yeah, I want to finish." Leina said.

"Ill stay Too. I have never seen anything like this." Alleyne said. "Nowa, stay with Irma"

Nowa nodded, disappointed.

There is a lightning flash now, with a tooth-rattling Thunderclap right on its heels.

"Now" Irma Urges.

Grant turns and follows the others, Nowa right in his tracks. Leina and Marcus go back to the triceratops, which is starting to come back to life.

As the reflections of the Group approach, the first raindrops fall on the windshields of the tour vehicles. They're big, fat drops, and they kick up little clouds of dust as they Smack into the glass.

This was going to be a Hell of a Storm.

It's going to be a hell of a storm.


	7. Power Outage!

**Control Room**

* * *

"Visitor vehicles are on their way back to the garage." Ymir said.

"So how much for our first tour. Two no-shows and one sick triceratops." Vance said, Disappointed.

"It could have been worse, Vance. A lot worse."

Risty stands up.

Her shaking in his shoes, but trying like hell to be casual.

"Anybody want a Coke? Anybody what some from the machines? Or a soda or something? I thought I'd get something sweet."

Vance and Ymir shake their heads. Risty starts to leave, and then turns back with an afterthought that is so rehearsed its almost obvious.

"Oh, I finished de-bugging the phones, but the system's compiling for eighteen minutes, or twenty. So, some minor systems may go on and off for a while. There's nothing to worry about. Simple thing…" Risty Continued.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay, that's enough! Ahh!" Vance said.

Ymir looked at Risty, Suspiciously but then waves her away.

Risty turns, stretches one finger out to her screen, and selects an option.

"EXECUTE."

At the same time, she presses the start button on his digital stopwatch she holds in her hand. A digital clock on the computer screen starts to tick down from sixty seconds, and a musical clock starts to sound too… something like the "Jeopardy" theme.

She starts to leave… but returns when she remembers the shaving cream can. She grabs it and leaves.

* * *

**Tour Cars**

* * *

Night was completely fallen now, and the rain has started. It's a tropical storm, the rain falling in drenching sheets on the roofs and hoods of the Explorers, which are making their way slowly back to the visitor's center.

Shizuka and Tomoe are murmuring to themselves, Eilin is just laying back. Grant is staring out the window, lost in his thoughts.

Grant turns to see Eilin takes a flask from jacket pocket and unscrews the top.

Eilin Offers some to Grant, he just shakes his head.

* * *

**FERTILIZATION LAB**

* * *

Risty waits outside the silver door marked "EMBRYONIC COLD STORAGE," staring at the digital stopwatch in her hand.

"Five… Four… Three… Two… One…"

On cue, the security lock panel goes dark and the door clunks ajar.

Risty hurries in and flips open the hatch on the bottom of the shaving cream can, revealing slotted compartments inside. She goes to the rack of dozens of thin glass slides. A sign says "VIABLE EMBRYOS - HANDLE WITH EXTREME CARE!"

He takes the slides out of the rack one by one. They're labeled "STEGOSAURUS", "APATOSAURUS", "TYRANNOSAURUS REX" and puts them into the can.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

Ymir is staring at her terminal, puzzled. On the screen, glowing red and blue lines are blinking off, in succession…

"That's odd." She says.

Vance comes up behind him, as does Claudette.

"What?" Vance asks

"The Door security systems are shutting down." Ymir Answered.

"Well, Risty said a few systems would go off-line, didn't she?" Vance said.

* * *

**Tour Cars**

* * *

Grant, Eilin, Tomoe, and Shizuka still wait in their car. They don't notice, but the video screen in the middle of their front console suddenly goes black.

"By the way, Leina… she's not like, uh, available, is she?" Eilin asks.

Grant, Tomoe and Shizuka all stare at her.

"What! No, it's for a Friend." Eilin said.

Before Grant could answer the cars jerk to a stop. The lights in the vehicles and along the road go out, plunging them into blackness. Grant jerks his hands away from the steering column, immediately assuming it's his fault.

"What'd I touch?!" Grant said.

"You didn't touch anything. We've stopped."

* * *

**Jurassic Park Main Gates**

* * *

Risty's jeep Splashes up to the giant gates that lead into Jurassic Park. Risty jumps out and hurries to the control panel on the side of the cement supports.

She flicks a switch and gates click unlocked.

She jumps back in the car and noses into the gates, shoving them open far enough to drive through.

She roars into the park grounds

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

"What the Hell, What the Hell, What the Hell!" Ymir Said

"What now?" Vance asked.

"Fences are failing, all over the park!" Ymir Answered.

"Find Risty! Check the vending machines!" Vance told Claudette.

"Use Risty's terminal. Get it all back on. She can de-bug later." Vance told Ymir

Ymir pushes off on the floor and whizzes over to Risty's master terminal in his chair. With one stroke of her arm, he brushes all the loose junk off Risty's station… junk food, soda cans, torn out magazine pages… and tries to work.

"God, look at this workstation!" Ymir said angrily.

Claudette walked up to Ymir, growing alarmed. "The raptor fences aren't out, are they?"

Ymir Turns around to the Computer and Checks.

"No, they're still on." Ymir said.

"Why the hell would he turn the others off?!" Vance Wondered.

* * *

**Out in the Park**

* * *

A wire mesh fence in front of us has a very clear sign:

DANGER! ELECTRIFIED FENCE!  
This Door Cannot Be Opened  
When Fence is Armed!

A hand reaches out, grabs the fence by the bare wire, flips a latch, and shoves the door open. No sparks fly.

Risty runs from the fence back to her jeep, drops it in gear, and tears off down the park road. The rain is absolutely flowing down now, the road is rapidly turning to mud.

**Inside the Jeep**

Risty can barely see through the windshield. She's driving as fast as possible, checking her watch every few seconds.

She leans forward, squinting to see through the windshield, wiping off the condensation with her free hand. A fork in the road rushes into view. He jumps on the brakes… but it was too late. The jeep careens into a signpost.

"Shit!" Risty said, getting out of the Jeep.

Risty hurries to the fallen sign: "To The Docks". He props it up… the directional arrow swings hopelessly on a nail. She clenches her jaws and growls.

Soaked, Risty stomps back to her car.

Although she doesn't look too convinced, she drops the car in gear and speeds off to the left.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

Vance still hovers over Ymir's shoulder while he works at Risty's terminal. Ymir mutters to herself as he tries another command.

"… Access main program grid…"

She punches a button, but a buzzer sounds and a little cartoon image of Risty appears on the screen and waves its little finger disapprovingly.

"You didn't say the magic word!" Cartoon Risty said.

"Please, God damn it! I hate this hacker crap!" Ymir Screamed pissed off.

She Smacks the top of the monitor, furious.

"Call Risty's people in Ganios." Vance said.

Ymir whisks across the floor in her chair and snatches up the nearest phone. She punches for an outside line.

"Phones are out too." Ymir said.

Vance then turned to Claudette and asked "Where did the vehicles stop?"


	8. King Of the Hill

**Tour Cars, Tyrannosaurus Paddock**

* * *

BAAA! The goat that was brought up from the underground earlier is still tethered in the same place, BLEATING in the pouring rain.

The two explorers sit still in the middle of the road. A man's form races back from the front car to the rear car.

In the Rear car Grant, soaking wet, gets back into the car and closes the door behind him. Eilin turns to him.

"Their radio's out too. Irma said to stay put." Grant said.

"The kids okay?" Eilin asked.

"Well, I didn't ask. Why wouldn't they be?"

"Kids get scared."

"What's to be scared about? It's just a little hiccup in the power."

"I didn't say I was scared."

"I didn't say you were scared."

"I know."

Tomoe and Shizuka where just staring at Grant and Eilin though they where nuts.

In the Front Car Irma, Nowa, and Ethan wait, bored. The rain drums on the roof monotonously. Ethan is upside down in the front seat. Nowa pushes his legs up, and he swings them down.

"Up and down, up and down!" Ethan says.

Irma just rolled her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

Ethan climbs into the back seat. Nowa hits him with her hat as he moves by her.

"Don't scare me." Nowa said.

Tim finds something under the seat and sits up abruptly, holding what looks like a heavy-duty pair of safety goggles.

"Hey! Where did you find those things?" Irma asked.

"In a box under my seat." Ethan Answered

"Are they heavy?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Then they're expensive. Put them back." Irma said.

She leans back and closes her eyes. Ethan ignores her and puts on the goggles.

Tim stares out the back window of the Explorer with Grant, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin in it, behind them. The image is bright fluorescent green.

"Oh, cool! Night vision!" Ethan said.

As Tim watches, the door of the rear Explorer opens, and a hand reaches out, holding an empty canteen out to catch some rain water.

Back in the Rear car Grant pulls the canteen back in, closes the door, and takes a drink. He, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin wait.

In the Front car Ethan continues to stare out of the back window with the goggles. He swings his legs… but suddenly stops. He feels something. He pulls off the goggles and turns back. He moves into the back seat with Nowa who is tapping her hat, and reaches forward to still her hand.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"Can you feel that?" Ethan asks

She doesn't answer.

Ethan leans over to the front passenger seat and looks at the two plastic cups of water that sit in the recessed holes on the dashboard. As he watches, the water in the glasses vibrates, making concentric circles…

…then it stops…

…and then it vibrates again. Rhythmically.

Like from footsteps.

BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.

"What is that? M-Maybe it's the power trying to come back on." Irma said, not to Convincing.

Ethan jumps into the back seat and puts the goggles on again.

Ethan turns and looks out the side window. He can see the area where the goat is tethered. Or was tethered. The chain is still there, but the goat is gone.

"Where's the Goat?" Nowa asks.

BANG!

They all jump, and Nowa screams as something hits the Plexiglas sunroof of the Explorer, hard. They look up.

It's a bloody, disembodied goat leg.

Ethan whips around to look out the side window again. His mouth pops open, but no sound comes out. Through the goggles, he sees an animal claw, a huge one, gripping the cables of the "electrified" fence.

Tim whips the goggles off and presses forward, against the window. He looks up, up, than cranes his head back further, to look out the sunroof. Past the goat's leg, he can see… a Tyrannosaurus rex. It stands maybe twenty-five feet high, forty feet long from nose to tail, with an enormous, boxlike head that must be five feet long by itself. The remains of the goat hang out of the Rex's mouth. It tilts its head back and swallows the animal in one big gulp. Then the Rex looks through the Fence, at the Front car.

"Oh, Jesus. Jesus!" Irma said, Opening the Door.

"She left us! She left us!" Nowa said, Terrified.

Irma runs away, as fast as she can, right past the second car, towards a cement block outhouse twenty or thirty yards away.

She reaches it, ducks inside, and pulls the door after her…

…but there's no latch, just a round hole in the unfinished door. Irma backs into a stall, frantic.

The whole bathroom begins to shake.

In the Rear Car Grant, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin turn in the direction Irma went.

"Where does she think she's going?" Grant asks.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." Eilin said.

Eilin looks the other way, out the passenger window. As he watches, the fence begins to buckle, its post collapsing into themselves, the wires snapping free.

In the Front Car a Fence Post moves toward the Car.

Nowa looked at it then looked back to the rear car.

"Dr. Grant." She said, Terrified.

Outside both Vehicles the Tyrannosaur chews threw the last of the Wires. It then steps onto the Barrier looking at one car, takes another step as it swings its head towards the other one.

Then it steps again and Roars.

In the Rear car Grant, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin cant see the Front car because the Rex's Body is blocking there View.

"Boy, do I hate being right all the time." Eilin said.

Grant notices that Tomoe and Shizuka start to open there door but he stops them as he says "Keep absolutely still… its vision is based on movement!"

In the Front Car Nowa is rummaging around in the back cargo area, looking for something, anything. She finds a flashlight.

In the Rear car Grant and the others stay still as the Rex bumps the car with its nose. Then the front car lights up from within as Nowa switches on the flashlight.

The Rex raises its head. It turns slowly from the second car to the first car, drawn by the light. Making a decision, it strides over to the first vehicle. FAST.

"Turn the Light off, Turn the Light off!" Grant says.

In the Front car Ethan screams the same thing "Turn the Light off!"

The Rex then looks towards the Tunnel they came out of before. Ethan then Slams the Front door.

The Rex then turns its head towards where the sound came from.

The Rex then drops its head next to the Window where Nowa was sitting.

Nowa then shines the light in the Rex's Eye.

The Rex then put its head on the left side of the Car and Roars. The Roar was so load both kids covered there ears. The Rex looks into the Front left Window at the Kids. The Kids then move over to the right side of the car.

The Rex growls then nudges the Car, causing it to shake a little bit.

"Turn it off, Nowa! Turn it off!" Screamed Ethan.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Nowa said, almost crying.

Ethan climbs over the seat and joins Nowa.

Nowa Then Tilts the Flashlight up, the Rex's head following the light.

"Where is the button then?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know, I don't know. I'm sorry…" Nowa said.

"Why did you do this?" Ethan asked.

"I don't know! I'm sor-" Nowa began.

The Kids look up, through the sunroof, as the Rex's head crashes through the sunroof. The Rex pulled its head out of the Car but slammed it into the Plexiglas again, causing some of it to break. The Children where screaming the whole time. The Rex Roared loudly as it tried to get the kids.

In the Rear Grant, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin watch in horror as the dinosaur claws at the side of the vehicle with one of its powerful thigh legs.

It pushes, starting to tip the car over.

"Oh my God!" Tomoe, Shizuka, and Eilin said.

Grant was horrified beyond words.

"We gotta do something." Grant finally said.

"What? What can we do?" Eilin asks.

"There's gotta be something." Shizuka said.

Grant looks around, climbs over the seat. He tears apart the back area, searching and finally finds a metal case. He opens it, finding flares. He grabs one and moves quickly back to the driver's seat and opens the door.

Grant then Hands Eilin a Flare. Tomoe and Shizuka look at Grant.

"Sorry, there was only two." He said.

In what is left of the Front car the glass windows shatter, the Kids are thrown to the side, and the Explorer tilts.

The rex bends down and nudges the car with its head, rolling it up on its side. Ethan and Nowa tumble around.

The T-rex starts to nudge the Explorer toward the barrier. Over the barrier, there is a gentle terraced area at one side where the rex emerged from, but the car isn't next to that, it's next to a sharp precipice, representing a fifty or sixty foot drop.

The car, upside down now, is pushed near the edge.

The rex towers over the car. Like a dog, its puts one foot on the chassis and tears at the undercarriage with its jaws.

Biting at anything it can get a hold of; it rips the rear axle free, tosses it aside, and bites into a tire.

The Tire does not rip like the other parts of the Car but the Rex Holds on and moves around the Car.

Inside the Car Nowa Screams Terrified. "NO!"

The Tire finally Tears and the Rex moves the front of its Foot towards what is left of the Tire and roars, a bit of Tire stuck on its Lower jaw.

"Hey!" Grant Screamed at the Rex.

The Rex turned and faced Grant and Roared.

"Shit." Grant said, not thinking his plan through.

Grant then waves his flare. The Rex's Gaze followed the flare. Grant then threw the Flare into the Rex's Paddock.

Eilin lights her Flare and waves it at the Rex.

"Hey, Hey!" she said

"Eilin Freeze!" Grant said.

"Get the Kids!" Eilin said.

Eilin inches back slowly, then takes off, running for her life down the road. She runs to the cement block outhouse Irma went into earlier.

The T-rex sees the movement. It whirls and takes off after Eilin, fast.

Eilin runs as fast as she can, approaching the outside just steps ahead of the T-rex.

But not far enough ahead. Without even slowing down, the rex leans forward and flicks Eilin into the air with its snout.

It's just a nudge for the rex, but it sends Eilin sailing right through a wooden portion of the wall, and into the building.

Irma who cowers in a corner, screams as the head of the T-rex explodes through the front of the building, sending chunks of cement flying in all directions inside. The roof collapses; Irma tries to protect herself from the falling junks.

Irma then looks up.

The Rex was about 6 feet from her. She waves her hands for it to go away.

"No, No AHHHHH!" she screams as the Rex rips her into the Air and shakes her.

Back at the Ruins of the Front car Nowa screams a name as she sees someone coming

"Captain! Captain!"

"Ethan are you okay?" Grant asks.

"I'm stuck. The seat's got my feet!" Ethan said.

"Ethan, I'll come back for you. I'll get Nowa out first." Grant said.

"Are you okay? Good girl." Grant says to Nowa

Nowa Continues to say that as Grant pulls her out of the Car.

"Ethan? Ethan?"

Nowa, staring over Grant's shoulder, screams. Grant whirls, covering her mouth at the same time.

"Shhh! Don't move! It can't see us if we don't move."

Nowa looks at him like he's crazy, but freezes. They wait.

A big T-rex foot smacks down in front of them as the dinosaur approaches the car again. It leans down, right past them, and sniffs the car, ragged bits of flesh and clothing hanging from its teeth.

Not finding anything, the dinosaur swings its head away, snorting loudly through its nose. Grant's hat flies off his head. Still, he doesn't move.

The rex walks to the back of the car. It bends down.

The car spins as it is pushed from behind by the rex. Grant and Nowa are pushed in front of it, helpless. They scramble around on their knees, trying to keep ahead of the car, which the rex is now pushing even closer to the edge of the barrier.

Grant and Nowa crawl quickly, but the car is moving faster, catching up on them.

Ethan screams. He tries to untangle himself.

The T-rex looms over Nowa and Grant, who are trapped between the car and the sixty foot drop.

The rex bends down and sees Ethan. Ethan backs away, furiously, but there's almost no room to move in there. The rex opens its mouth wide and stretches its tongue into the car.

Ethan screams and kicks as the tongue tries to wrap around him. But it fails, and withdraws from the car.

The T-rex still tries to get to Grant and Lex, pushing the car, spinning on its roof. Grant and Lex scramble, trying to avoid being caught by the T-rex and crushed by the car.

"This way!" Grant shouts.

The back of the car almost crushes them against the barrier.

"Get back!" Grant Shouts to Nowa.

They move, as the rex continues to move the car towards the edge. Grant finally gets on the wall, Lex follows.

The T-rex roars in frustration. It bends down for one final lunge at the car.

Grant sees it coming. He grabs one of the dangling fence cables on the other side of the barrier.

"Grab a hold of me Nowa!" Grant Shouts.

Nowa nods and says nothing, She is terrified beyond words.

Nowa wraps her arms around his neck. He scrambles to the edge of the barrier, and starts to climb down.

"Ethan!" Grant said.

The cable is slick with rain, and it's all Grant can do to hang on as he and Nowa slide rapidly down. Above them, the vehicle is now teetering over the edge, threatening to drop right on top of them if they didn't hurry.

Grant gasps, as Nowa has unwittingly started to choke him as she holds on for dear life.

"Nowa, you're choking me!" Grant said.

The car groans, nearly over the edge now. Grant looks to the side. There are other cables, out of the line of the car's impending drop. His feet scrambling along the concrete wall, Grant tries to swing over towards one.

"Grab a wire!" Grant said.

But he falls short. His momentum carries them back the other way, but on the second swing Nowa manages to grab hold of the second cable.

"I got it!" Nowa said.

The car falls. Nowa and Grant are clear by inches, clinging to the second cable.

"Ethan!" Both Grant and Nowa Scream.

The car crunshes into the leafy top of a tree, resting on its roof some fifteen feet below them.

Back up on the Road the Rex Roars and walks away farther up the Road.


	9. Risty and the Nice Dinosaur

**Control Room**

* * *

Vance was sitting in a Chair, Pissed.

"I will kill Risty. I will kill her." He said.

Claudette then bursts through the door.

"Well?" Vance asked Claudette.

"There's no sign of her anywhere." She replies.

The game show music is louder and faster now, very annoying.

"Ymir will you please switch off that music?" Vance asks.

Ymir was ignoring him. She hovers over Risty's computer terminal, which is a mass of incomprehensible commands that scroll by quickly as she futilely examines each one of them.

Claudette paces. Leina stares at Ymir in amazement.

"Are we getting anywhere with these procedures of yours? I mean, what's hanging us up?" Leina asks.

"I ran a key check on every stroke Risty entered today. It's all pretty standard stuff, until this one…" Ymir said

"What one?" Leina said, joining Ymir at the Computer.

She points to her computer screen, to a specific series of commands. The others crowed over her shoulder and stare at the screen.

" 'Keycheck /space -o keycheck off safety -o.' She's turning the safety systems off. She doesn't want anybody to see what he's about to do. Now look at this next entry, it's the kicker. "White Rabbit .Obj " Whatever it did, it did it all. But with Keycheck off, the computer didn't file the keystrokes. Only way to find them now is to search the computer's lines of code one by one." Ymir Continued.

"How many lines of code are there?" Leina asked.

"Uh… about two million" Ymir Answered.

"Two Million?" Leina said.

"Yeah." Ymir replied.

Vance then turned to Claudette.

"Claudette… I wonder if perhaps you would be good enough to take a gas jeep and bring back those Children." Vance said.

"Sure." Claudette Replied.

"I'm going with her." Leina said.

They head for the door. Vance turns, staring out the windows at the front of the control room. He's gone pale, and he's sweating, wrapped up in million thoughts. Behind him, Ymir's voice calls to him, but he doesn't hear it.

"Vance… Vance…"

Vance leans on his cane, and for the first time he looks like he's actually using it.

"Vance…" Ymir Continues.

Vance turns, finally hearing her.

"I can't get Jurassic Park back on line without Risty."

* * *

**Out in the Park, Risty's Jeep**

* * *

As the rain continues to pour down, a gas-powered jeep roars down another park road.

Risty drives the jeep as fast as she can in the treacherous conditions. She mutters to herself, shaking her head.

"Shoulda been there by now… shoulda been there…" She mutters.

She hauls it around a corner and looks down, checking her watch. When she looks back up, her eyes go wide.

There's a white wood guard rail fence, right in front of her. She stands on the brakes as hard as she can. The jeep fishtails, skidding out of control in the mud towards the fence.

Risty hauls the wheel hard to the side to try to control the skid, but the jeep skids off the road, going halfway over the muddied embankment.

"God damn it!" She screams to herself.

She drops the car in reverse and hits the gas. The wheels spin, sending mud flying everywhere, but the jeep goes nowhere, just digs in further.

Risty can't believe it. Frustrated, she gets out of the jeep. She stops suddenly… she can see another park road, down the sloping embankment, about twenty feet below.

There is a large sign alongside the road. Risty leans forward excitedly to get a better look. It reads "TO EAST DOCK." She scrambles to the front of the jeep.

Risty cranks a winch. Its coil on the front end of the jeep.

"No problem. Winch this sucker off the thing… tie it do a thing… pull it down the thing… and pull it back up." Risty mutters to herself.

She loses her balance and slips… falling back on her rear. She slides down the muddy embankment, across the road below. Pissed, she gets to her knees and searches for her Headband.

"Where is my headband? I can afford new one." She said.

She stands and grabs the winch, and goes to a sturdy-looking tree on the other side.

"You can make it! You've got Time." She mumbles.

From the distance, there is a soft hooting sound. There's some movement in the bushes… Risty looks around for the source of the sound and movement. She doesn't find it. She nervously checks her watch and goes back to the winch, but faster.

"No problem… pop this thing right down…" She started to say.

The Hooting comes again; Risty turns around and sees nothing.

A figure ducks around the tree and pops out on the other side, hooting playfully.

Risty looks around one side of the tree… nothing. It pops up on the other side, hooting again. And Risty looks again. Nothing. It seems like a friendly game of hide-and-seek. But Risty begins to get rattled.

"That's nice. Gotta go." She said her voice shaky.

She secures the winch and starts across the road, back up the embankment. She freezes, as she feels something behind her. She turns around slowly and sees:

A dilophosaur. It stands only about four feet high, it's spotted like an owl, and has a brilliant colored crest that flanks its head. It doesn't look very dangerous. In fact, it's kind of cute.

"Oh. Uh… nice boy. Nice boy!" Risty started to say.

"Nice Dinosaur." She Continued.

"Your not so bad, I thought you where one of your big Brothers. What do you want? Do you want food?"

"I have no Food on me!" She Screamed

"I have Nothing on me!"

The dilophosaur just stares at Risty, tilting its head curiously. Risty looks around on the ground and finds a stick. She picks it up and chucks it at the thing.

"Play Fetch, Play Fetch, Play Fetch?" She says as she picks up the Stick.

"See stick, See stick, See Stick? Stick Stupid. Fetch the Stick!" Risty said as she threw the Stick as hard as she could.

The dilophosaur gets into the spirit of the game, but not the object.

"You don't like the Stick?" Risty asked the dilophosaur.

"No wonder your Extinct." Risty said.

The Dilophosaur tilts its head.

"I'm going to run you over when I get back down." She Continued.

She is near the top when the dilophosaur suddenly hops out right in front her, startling her. Risty loses her balance and falls back, right on her rear. She gets to her feet, angry.

"Beat it!" She shouts at the Dilophosaur.

The animal hisses. The brightly colored fan around its neck flares wildly. It rears its head back again and Spits.

SPLAT! A big glob of something wet smacks into the middle of Risty's chest. She tries to wipe the glob off of her chest, only to get some on her hand. At that moment her hand started to Tingle. Then her Chest started to as well.

_What the hell kind of animal is this?! _Risty thought.

Risty then got up and ran towards the jeep.

She turns around and the dilophosaur spat in her eyes.

"Argh!" Risty says as she tries to wipe the glob out of her eyes.

She tried to open her eyes but all she saw was darkness with white blobs.

_The Damn thing blinded me! _Risty thought.

Risty tried to get into the Jeep only to hit her head on the top of the door frame.

When she fell the Shaving Cream can fell out of the windbreaker she had been wearing and rolled down the slope.

As Risty rolled over to get back up she felt a Scaly foot under her hand.

_Oh my God! _She thought, wishing she was somewhere else.

Then there was a Tremendous Pressure on both sides of her skull.

Risty just laid there, knowing it would all be over soon.

At the bottom of the slope the Shaving Cream can gets buried in mud.


	10. Trex Chase!

**Tyrannosaurus Paddock**

* * *

The rain has all stopped now. Grant and Nowa are at the bottom of the large barrier leading up to the park road. Like it or not, they're in the park now, and are surrounded by think jungle foliage on all sides. They're both beaten up, and Grant's face is covered in blood.

Grant finds a Drainage pipe that opened up near the Bottom. He walks over to it and Rinses his face.

Poor Nowa is scared as hell. She stands behind Grant, ramrod straight, her breath coming short, desperate gasps. Her eyes are wide, and she doesn't look like she can move.

As Grant gets rid of the blood, his injury doesn't look so bad, just a gash on his forehead.

He turns and looks up to the tree the Explorer fell in. It's stuck there, nose down in the thickest top branches.

Nowa's gasps are getting louder. She's terrified.

"Shhh… I'm right here, Nowa. I'm going to look after you. I'm going to help Ethan. I want you to stay here and wait for me, okay?" Grant said.

"She Left us! She Left us!" Nowa started to scream.

"But that's not what I'm going to do. Stay here."

Nowa nodded and climbs into the Drainage pipe as Grant walks up to the Tree.

Grant takes a deep breath. He grabs hold of the first branch, and starts his long climb. Fortunately, it's a good climbing tree, its branches thick and regularly spaced.

Grant moves at a good pace. He reaches the car's level, on the driver's side five or six feet to one side of it.

The car's in rough shape. It's much thinner that it used to be, its nose completely smashed in, the front wheels driven solidly into a thick branch. They are what held it in place.

"Ethan? Ethan?" Grant had said.

Grant comes up to the car and looks in. Ethan is huddled on the floor on the passenger side, frightened, hugging his knees to his chest.

He looks up at Grant with a tear and blood-streaked faced. His voice is barely audible.

"I threw up."

"That's okay. Listen, give me your hand."

Ethan just stares at Grant.

"I won't tell anybody you threw up. Just give me your hand, okay?" Grant Continues.

He reaches out. Ethan reaches too, but they're still about a foot apart. Grant grabs hold of the steering wheel, to pull himself further in. The wheel turns.

On the branch, the front wheel turns, losing a bit of their grip on the thick branch they're resting on.

Ethan and Grant grab hands. Grant holds on to him, getting an arm securely around his waist. They climb down. They stop on a branch.

"Okay, that's not so bad, ah Ethan?" Grant said.

"Yes it is." Ethan Answered.

"It's just like coming out of a tree house. Did your dad ever build you a tree house, Ethan, eh?"

"No."

"Me too. Okay. Well, the main thing about climbing is never, never look down."

"This is impossible. How am I going...I can't make it. This is...it's about fifty feet."

"I'm going to help you."

The car groans forward on the branch, which sags in their direction. They look up. The car begins to shift dramatically towards them.

"Oh no. GO, Ethan, go! Go!" Grant yelled.

They climb down, as fast as they can, as the big branch that is supporting the car creaks, ready to give way any second.

"Faster! Faster!"

The branch breaks. Disintegrates, really, and the car falls straight at them.

Grant and Ethan let go of the branch they're on and fall, thudding onto another branch a few feet down. The car smakes into the bug branch they just vacated, and stops there.

Grant and Tim are half climbing, half falling down the tree now, slipping on the resin-covered branches, just trying like hell to get out of the way.

The second branch then breaks, and now the car smashes through a network of thinner branches, headed right for them. It hits open space and goes into free fall.

Grant turns, and puts up his arms in defense and the car stops, slamming into a thick branch just above him.

Grant looks up, eyeball to eyeball with the front grill.

The new branch starts to creak.

Grant and Ethan basically fall down the rest of the tree, the car bashing its way through right behind them. They jump the last six or seven feet and hit the ground, hard.

Grant grabs Tim and rolls with him, to the side, just as the car smashes into the earth, nose first, standing upright that way.

They look up in relief, but the damn thing's still heading for them, now tipping over, falling straight at them, and there's no way they have time to get out of the way this time, so Grant just balls himself up on top of Ethan to try to protect him and the jeep falls on top of them. Grant, amazingly unhurt, looks up confused.

"Well, were back in the Car again" Ethan said.

"At least your out of the Tree" Grant replied.

Grant and Ethan walk back to where Grant left Nowa. When they get there they see Tomoe and Shizuka there as well.

"When did you get here?" Grant asked.

"We got here about 3 minutes ago. The Rex came back." Tomoe answered.

Grant then nodded and all five of them walk further into the Park.

* * *

**Tyrannosaurus Paddock, Main Road**

* * *

Claudette and Leina race down the park road in an open-topped jeep like the one Risty took earlier. Neither of them speak, they just stare ahead grimly, wondering what they're about to find.

They round a corner and come to the top of the hill. The jeep skids to a stop and they jump out.

The road is rutted, muddy mess. The cement block house is a pile of rubble. One of the Explorers is gone, the other stands untouched, all four doors hanging open.

"Oh God! Where's the Other Car!" Leina Screams.

"Alan!" Leina Shouts.

"Dr. Grant!" Claudette shouts.

"Alan!"

"Grant!"

Leina and Claudette walk towards the wreckage of the outhouse, right when they hear the Tyrannosaur Roar.

"I think it's ahead of us." Leina said.

"It could be anywhere. With the fences out, it can go in and out of any paddock it likes." Claudette replied.

They then start searching threw the Rubble of the Cement house.

"I think this was Irma." Claudette said.

"I think this was too." Leina said, ten feet from Claudette.

Then they hear a Moaning from further in the rubble. They rush over to the Origin of the Sound.

Eilin lies on her back, semiconscious among the twisted wood and cement.

"It's Eilin!" Claudette shouted.

She shines her light along the length of Eilin's body. Her shirt is soaked with blood, but her right leg is even worse off. The right ankle it bent outward at a strange angle from her leg, the trousers flattened, soaked with blood.

Eilin's belt has been twisted around her thigh.

"She's put a tourniquet on. Eilin! Eilin!" Leina said.

Eilin groans as she touches her, groggy.

"Remind me to thank Vance for the Lovely Weekend." Eilin said.

The Tyrannosaur roars again. But closer now.

"Should we chance moving her?" Leina asked.

Eilin, Now fully awake answered for her.

"Please… Chance it."

Claudette lays Eilin as carefully as possible in the back of the jeep.

"Where are the kids?" Eilin asked.

Leina then looked around.

"Nowa! Ethan!" She screams.

She turns and looks back at the empty road. She's on the verge of tears, but is fighting them back.

"Leina, Come on!" Claudette said.

Leina Ignores Claudette and walks to the edge of the road, her eyes following the deep ruts the Explorer made when it went over the edge.

Leina then looks down into the paddock.

"The other Car!" She Then Screams.

* * *

**Inside the Tyrannosaurus Paddock**

* * *

Leina and Claudette's Flashlight beams spray light by the base of the tree.

"Dr. Grant!" Claudette shouted.

"Alan." Leina Whimpered.

"There not here." Claudette told her.

Leina desperately searches the ground for any signs of Grant. She finds their footprints.

* * *

**Main Road**

* * *

Eilin laid out in the back of the jeep, feels something strange. She looks down, at the one of the T-rex footprints in the road. It's filled with water.

The water in the puddle vibrates rhythmically.

Eilin's eyes widen. He looks around, frantically.

"Uh… anybody? Anybody hear that?" She said to herself.

Eilin is staring, wide-eyed, at the rings in the water, which are getting bigger now.

"It's a… an impact tremor is what it is, it, uh…" Eilin Continued.

BOOM. BOOM.

"I'm fairly alarmed here!"

Eilin then sees Leina and Claudette come up over the embankment.

"Gotta move, gotta get out of here. Let's go… we gotta go, we gotta get out of here, now, now, right now!"

Just as Leina and Claudette close the jeeps doors The Tyrannosaur breaks out of the Foliage behind them. It sees them and Roars.

Claudette then stomps on the Gas, the Jeep darting Forward.

"GOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGOGO!" Eilin Screamed.

Leina just stares backward as the Tyrannosaur was gaining on them.

"Must go faster." Eilin said.

The Tyrannosaur the roared as it started to Chase.

"Faster! Shit, shit, shit, faster!" Leina Screams.

"Must go faster, go, go. Open it up, 5th gear, 5th gear! Here it comes! Stand on it! Fifth… stand on it, 5th gear, go!" Eilin said, panicking.

As Claudette Pressed on the Gas she looked into the Side-view Mirror, The Tyrannosaur's Teeth Squarely meet the words that said "Objects in Mirror are closer then they appear"

"Look Out!" Leina screamed, looking Forward.

Claudette then looks forward to see a half-fallen tree branch right in front of them.

"Down!" Claudette Shouts.

They all Duck.

The windshield hits the branch and shatters as the jeep flies ahead, really picking up speed now.

The T-rex just runs right through the branch, smashing it entirely.

Then Eilin moves backward to get away from the Rex, though she hits the Stick.

"Get off the Stick! Bloody Move!" Claudette Shouts.

Just then the Tyrannosaur hits the side of the Jeep with its head.

Next to Claudette, Leina Screams with a Terrified look on her face.

Claudette then moves Eilin and Shifts then guns it.

The Jeep regains speed, Going over 40 Miles Per Hour.

The Tyrannosaur then Gives up the Chase, Slowing down then Roaring in Frustration.

They drive in silence for a few moments, all scared out of their wits.

"Think they'll have that on the Tour?" Eilin asked as they Drove away, leaving the Rex roaring.


	11. A Tree for my Bed

**In the Park, Unknown Paddock**

* * *

Dr. Grant, Nowa, Ethan, Tomoe, and Shizuka are walking threw the Jungle when they hear a Distant Roar of the Tyrannosaur.

"Are you hearing this?" Nowa said, looking towards where the sound came from.

Grant starts to think when another Roar is heard.

"Come up, Ethan. Come on hurry." Grant said, pushing Ethan up the Tree.

"Let's, uh, get up this tree."

"Oh, no." Ethan said.

"Come on, Ethan, its okay. Try up here."

Ethan, Nowa, and Grant start to climb the Tree. He stops and turns to Tomoe and Shizuka.

"Do you ladies need any help?"

"No, were fine down here." They said in Unison.

Grant shrugged and continued to help the Children up the Tree.

"I don't want to."

"Okay. Oh, man. I hate trees."

"They don't bother me." Nowa had said to Ethan.

"Oh, yeah, well, you weren't in the last one." Ethan retorted.

The three can hear the hoots of the animals. Some are almost musical.

Now, near the top of the tree, the three of them sit there on a flat place. It's an incredible view. They can see in all directions. It is clouded but still there's a lot of detail. Most striking of all are sauropod heads, at the end of long necks, that tower over the park.

"Those are Brontosauruses. I mean, uh, Brachiosauruses." Ethan said.

"There Singing." Grant said with a sigh.

Grant moves over to a higher branch. He hoots himself, trying to imitate one of the calls. Immediately, two of the heads turn in their direction and hoot back.

"Shh, shh! Don't let the monsters come over here!" Nowa said with a wail.

"They're not monsters, Nowa. They're just animals. These are herbivores." Grant said, still on the Branch.

"That means they only eat vegetables, but for you I think they'd make an exception." Ethan said with a laugh at the end.

"Ethan…" Grant said with a stern look on his face.

"Oh, I hate the other kind." Nowa said, a little calmer then before.

"The other kind, just do what they do." Grant said as he got off of the Branch.

Grant finds a solid web of branch and settles himself in it, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, with a little room on either side of him. Nowa and Ethan nestle up next to him. Grant is surprised, but accepts it. Satisfied, they settle in for the night. But something in Grant's pocket pinches him.

"Ooh! Aah! What's that?" He said as he dug out what ever it was that was in his Pocket.

It's the Velociraptor claw he unearthed so long ago in The Iron Mountains. Yesterday, actually. He looks at it, thinking a million thoughts, staring at this thing that used to be so priceless.

"What are you and Leina gonna do now if you don't have to pick up dinosaur bones anymore?" Nowa asked.

"I don't know, I guess I guess we'll just have to evolve too." Grant said with another sigh.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Ethan suddenly asks.

"I don't know. What do you call a blind dinosaur?"

"Do-you-think-he-saurus."

Grant chuckles at the Joke.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

"You got me."

"Do-you-think-he-saurus Rex."

Grant Chuckles again.

"What if the dinosaur comes back while we're all asleep?" Nowa asked.

"I'll stay awake." Grant replied.

"All night?" Nowa asked, skeptical.

"All night." Grant replied.

Both Kids then close there eyes and fall asleep.

Grant then allows the Raptor Claw to fall to the Ground.

* * *

**Cretaceous Café, Visitors Center**

* * *

Earl Vance sits at the table, alone. There is a bucket of ice cream at his end of the table, and he's eating a dish of it, staring down. Leina draws up to the table and Vance looks up at her.

"They were all melting." He said.

"Eilin is okay for now. I gave her a shot of morphine." She replied.

"They'll all be fine. Who better to get them through Jurassic Park than a dinosaur expert?"

There was a Long pause before Vance started to talk again.

"You know the first attraction I ever built when your Mother died... was a Flea Circus, Petticoat Lane. Really quite wonderful. We had a wee trapeze and a... a merry-go... carousel... and a seesaw. They all moved, motorized of course. But people would say they could see the fleas."

Leina just looks at him and lets him continue.

""I can see the fleas, mummy! Can't you see the fleas?" Clown fleas, high wire fleas, fleas on parade."

"But with this place, I wanted to show them something that wasn't an illusion. Something that was real. Something they could... see and touch. An aim not devoid of merit." Vance finished.

"But you can't think through this one, Father. You have to feel it." Leina said.

Vance began to smile before he spoke.

"You're right, you are absolutely right. Hiring Risty was a mistake, that's obvious. We're overdependent on automation, I can see that now. Now, the next time, everything's correctable."

"Father…" Leina began.

"Creation is an act of sheer will. Next time, it'll be flawless." Vance said, pointing to Leina.

"It's still the Flea Circus. It's all an illusion." Leina then said.

"When we have control again..." Vance started.

"You never had control! That's the illusion!" Leina said, Interrupting Vance.

From the Tone in her Voice it shocked Him.

"I was overwhelmed by the power of this place. So I made a mistake, too. I didn't have enough respect for that power, and it's out now. The only thing that matters now are the people we love. Alan, Nowa, and Ethan. Father, they're out there, where people are dying." Leina said with much emotion.

Vance then looked down at the Ground.

"So…" Leina said as she takes a spoon out of one of the buckets of ice cream, and licks it.

"It's good."

"Spared no Expense." Vance said.

* * *

**Out in the Park**

**Unknown Paddock, Near Dawn**

* * *

Grant, Ethan, and Nowa are asleep in the branches of the tree, both kids now curled up under Grant's arms. A brachiosaur's head pushes into the tree branches, right up beside them. Grant awakens, only a little bit asleep. He smiles. Nowa awakens too.

Nowa opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. She flees to a higher branch. The head returns for a second bite. Ethan awakes too.

"Go away!" Nowa screamed.

"It's okay! It's okay! It's a brachiosaur!" Grant said quietly. He then stands up and starts to look for something.

"Veggiesaurus, Nowa, Veggiesaurus!" Ethan said, trying to help Calm Nowa.

But Nowa isn't taking any chances and stays away from its mouth.

"Veggie." Nowa said.

Ethan then tries to imitate the Brachiosaur hoot like Grant last night.

"Come on. Come on, girl. Come on."

Grant moves forward with a branch with leafs, and points it towards the Brachiosaur's mouth.

"Come on, baby." Grant then said.

The brachiosaur makes a loud honking noise, startling Grant and the kids.

Grant tries to feed the brachiosaur. The animal gets the end of the branch and starts a tug-of-war with Grant.

"I'm not letting Go!" Grant said, tugging the Branch.

Grant pulls the head close to him. They really begin to have a good time with the brachiosaur. Ethan reaches out, petting the dinosaur's head while it chews.

The dinosaur keeps chewing, not objecting to the inspection.

"It looks like it has a cold." Ethan said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Grant says, looking at the Dinosaur's Nose at the top of its head.

"Can I touch it?" Nowa asked, more relaxed now.

"Sure. Just think of it as kind of a big cow." Grant says.

Ethan giggles as Nowa reaches out to touch the dinosaur.

"I like cows." Nowa said.

The dinosaur head moves away from the group. Nowa tentatively edges forward in the tree to the inspection.

"Come on, girl. Come on up here, girl. Come on."

It Sneezes. It's a vast explosion, and Nowa is dripping wet from head to toe. She is frozen with horror.

"God Bless You!" Ethan Shouts as it walks away.

Grant and the Kids then climb down the Tree and meet up with Tomoe and Shizuka before carrying on.


	12. The Shutdown

**Out in the Park, Unknown Paddock**

* * *

Nowa her shirt is soaked, and face all wet, walks away from the tree. Ethan, Grant, Tomoe, and Shizuka follow.

"Oh, great. Now I beat she'll never try anything new!" Ethan Remarked.

Nowa is embarrassed and ticked off. She continues to walk ahead, in the direction of the North end of the Island.

"She'll just sit in her room and never come out and do what ever Elves do."

"I'm the **Guardian of the Forest!**"She says as she wipes off some of the Mucus and throws it at Ethan.

"That's what I said! You're a hippy!"

Tomoe and Shizuka smile at the Bickering Children, oblivious to Grant, who has stopped by a tree root trunk.

Grant is still crouching on the ground below the tree where he landed, staring at something in the palm of his hand. Tomoe and Shizuka look back at Grant, as soon as they see it there Eyes widen.

Below the Tree was a whole clutch of dinosaur eggs! All hatched, now empty. Grant picks up one of the fragments, a large one… nearly half an egg. Nowa and Ethan run to Grant when they noticed the Adults had stopped.

"You know what this is?" Grant said, staring at the Eggshell.

"It's a dinosaur egg. The dinosaurs are breeding."

All of them looked at the Egg with Surprise.

"But… my grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls." Ethan said as he took the eggshell from Grant.

"Amphibian DNA." Grant said.

"What's that?" Nowa asked.

Tomoe answered this time.

"Well, on the tour… the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps. They mutated the dinosaur's genetic code and blended it with that of frogs."

Grant nodded then continued.

"Now, some frogs have been known to spontaneously change sex from male to female, in a single sex environment. Eilin was right! Look!"

Grant then pointed at a trail of two-toed footprints.

"Life found a way." Grant said, his gaze lit up.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

The mood in the room is hopeless. Eilin, her wounds bandaged, but in real pain, hangs around with Leina and Claudette, hoping for some development while Ymir is still at the computer terminal and looking a mess, she doggedly sorts through the computer system's lines of code. One. By one. By one. They Blip by, reflected in her battle axe. She turns and stares up at Vance with a look of absolute incredulity on his face.

"No, no, no, that's crazy, you're out of your mind, he's absolutely out of his mind!" She said.

"Wait a minute. What exactly does this mean?" Leina asked.

Vance turns to her, the twinkle back in his eye.

"We're talking, my dear, about a calculated risk, which is the only option we have left. We will never find the command Risty used. She covered her tracks far too well, and I think it's obvious she's not coming back."

Vance then turned back to Ymir.

"So shutting down the system…" Vance started.

"You'll have to get somebody else, because I Won't do it." Ymir interrupted.

"…shutting down the system is the only way to guarantee to wipe out everything she did. If I understand correctly, all the system will come back on their original start-up modes, correct?" Vance Continued.

"Theoretically, yes but we've never shut down the system before. It may not come back at all." Ymir Replied.

"Will we get the phones back?" Leina asked.

"Yeah, again, in theory." Ymir replied, getting Impatient.

"What about the lysine contingency? We could put that into effect." Claudette said.

"What's that?" Leina asked.

"That is absolutely out of the question." Vance said, pissed off, as he walked away from the Group.

Ymir then Replied to Leina's Question.

"The lysine contingency is intended to prevent the spread of the animals is case they ever got off the island. Dr. Owen inserted a gene that makes a single faulty enzyme in protein metabolism. Animals can't manufacture the amino acid lysine. Unless they're continually supplied with lysine by us, they'll slip into a coma and die."

Vance then finally losses his cool. He bellows, summoning every ounce of authority at his command.

"PEOPLE… ARE… DYING!"

At that moment no one dared to speak. Ymir just looks at Vance. Vance then regains his cool.

"Will you please shut down the system."

Ymir swallows and gets to her feet. She mutters something as she walks slowly across the room to a red metal box on the wall. She takes a key from her belt, unlocks the door, and opens it.

There is a row of four switches inside. She flips them off, one by one, leaving only a single lever left.

"There you go." She says as she flips the Last Switch off.

Every monitor, every terminal, every fluorescent light shuts out. Plunging them into near-darkness.

They just sit in eerie stillness for a moment.

"How long does this take?" Leina asked.

"'Bout thirty seconds."

They wait, in tense silence.

Finally, Ymir turns back to the box. She flips the row of safety switches back again, then hesitates by the main switch.

"Hang on to your Butts."

She throws it. And nothing happens. There is a very long pause.

"Um…"

Ymir, who can't quite understand this, races over to the main monitor.

"HAH! It's okay! It's okay! Look! See that?! It's on! It worked!"

They stare at the monitor, which glows with a faint amber light, the only mechanical thing in the room that's on. The left hand corner of the screen displays two words…

/system ready.

"Wait a minute? What do you mean "worked"? Everything is still off!" Eilin said, grunting.

"The shutdown must have tripped the circuit breakers. All we have to do is turn them back on, reboot a few systems in here, the phones, security doors, half a dozen others, but it worked! System ready!" Ymir replied.

"Where are the breakers?" Claudette asked.

"Out in the maintenance shed, other side of the compound. Three minutes, and I can have the power back on in the entire park." Ymir said.

"Just to be safe, I'd like to have everybody in the emergency bunker until Ms. Ymir returns, and the whole system is back on its feet again." Vance said, leading everyone out of the Control Room.

* * *

**Out in the Park, Open Field**

* * *

Grant, Ethan, Nowa, Tomoe, and Shizuka walk through the park grounds, heading across a relatively open area. Grant consults the map.

"I'm tired, hot, and I'm hungry." Both Nowa and Ethan say in unison.

"The visitor's center should be just about a mile beyond that rise. If we keep…"

They suddenly hear an animal cry. Grant looks up to see a dinosaur with a long neck and legs.

"Ethan, can you tell me what they are?" Grant asked, snapping at Ethan.

"Galli… uh... galla… uh… Gallimimus." He Replies.

The Herd then suddenly changed direction all together.

"Look at the wheeling… the uniform direction change! Like a flock of birds evading a predator!" Grant says, blocking the sun out of his eyes.

"They're… uh… flocking this way." Ethan said as he backed up.

Nowa, Tomoe, and Shizuka all did the same.

Right as the First Gallimimus cleared the top of the Hill they all started to Run.

Grant soon realized what had happened.

They where caught in a huge Stampede as forty to fifty of the Dinosaurs where running across the field. They all tried to outrun them but the Herd was slightly faster.

Chunks of everything fly everywhere as the herd plows right and left of them, their clawed feet striking the ground dangerously close to the group.

As one ran, its foot hit Tomoe's Right leg, causing her to fall over. Grant Quickly helped Tomoe up.

The Group then climb over a Log in the field, knocked over by the Storm last night.

They all hid under it as the Herd jumped over the Log.

Finally, they pass. Grant peers up, over the top root. He looks toward the trees, which the herd is now running alongside.

A roar comes from somewhere within the trees.

Suddenly a T-rex bursts out, ahead of the herd, cutting them off, throwing them into disarray, scattering them everywhere.

They all stare as the rex kicks it into overdrive, runs down one of the Gallimimus, and sinks its teeth into its back.

The Gallimimus howls in pain. It then looks up at the T-rex, but the Rex then bites down on the neck of the Gallimimus.

As the Group watches the Rex then picks up the Galli and starts to shake it. It then pulls something off of the Galli and looks towards the group.

Ethan and Grant half rise to their feet, staring in wonder.

"I want to go now!" Nowa said.

"Watch how it eats!" Grant said, looking at Shizuka and Tomoe, who are looking the other way.

"Please!" Nowa plead.

"Bet you'll never look at birds the same way again." Grant said quietly.

"Yes." Ethan just said.

The Rex pauses during its meal and roars. After wards it continued to eat.

"Let's go!" Tomoe whispered into Grant's Ear.

Grant nodded.

"Okay. Keep low and Follow me."

All but Ethan did so. Grant then looked back and saw Ethan was still looking at the Rex.

"Look at all it's blood!"

Grant then walked up and grabbed Ethan from behind and went back to the Rest of the Group.


	13. Raptors in the Power Shed

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been a bit busy so I have not been able to update. **

* * *

**Emergency Bunker**

* * *

Leina paces impatiently. She comes down the stairs.

"Oh god, something's happened, something's gone wrong, something's wrong." Leina said.

Claudette paces too. Alleyne, Vance, and Eilin are also crammed in the underground bunker. Alleyne just sits patiently on the far side of the bunker, waiting to hear about Nowa. Eilin lies on a table, while Vance tries to tend to her wounds.

Vance speaks, still feeling the obligation of the host.

"This is just a delay, that's all this is. All major theme parks have had delays. When they opened Disneyland, nothing worked."

"But, Vance, But if the Pirates of the Caribbean breaks down, the pirates don't eat the tourists." Eilin said, still in some pain.

Another pause. More pacing.

"I can't wait anymore. Something went wrong. I'm going to go get the power back on." Leina said, breaking the Silence.

"You can't just stroll down the road, you know." Claudette said, looking at Leina.

"Claudette, let's not be too hasty. She's only been gone…" Vance began, looking at his watch.

Claudette walks over to a steel cabinet. Leina joins her.

"I'm going with you." She said.

"Okay." Leina replied.

Claudette clangs open a steel cabinet, revealing an impressive array of weaponry inside. She removes a shotgun and what looks like a small rocket launcher. She shoves a shell into the barrel of the rocket launcher, which accepts it with a faint electronic sizzle.

Vance searches out the set of blueprints, gets them out of the file cabinet and spreads them out on top of Eilin almost crushing her leg.

"Sorry." He said when Eilin grunted.

Leina and Claudette join Vance at the Table where Eilin is resting on.

"This isn't like switching on the kitchen light, but I think I can follow this and talk you through it." Vance said, Continuing.

Vance signals with a look to a rack with walkie-talkies.

Leina gets a couple of walkie-talkies from the shelf and shoves them in her belt.

"Okay." Leina then said, walking back to Vance.

"But you know, I should really be the one going." Vance said when Leina reached him.

"Why?" Leina asked him.

"Well, because you're a… I'm a…" Vance Began.

"Look…" Leina began.

"Come on, lets go." Claudette said, walking towards the door.

"We'll discuss sexism in survival situations when I get back." Leina said, walking towards the Door, "You just take me through this step by step. I'm on channel two."

"Right." Vance said, changing the Channel on the Walkie-talkie.

* * *

**Outside the Bunker**

* * *

Leina and Claudette step out of the bunker.

The main compound feels different now; it belongs more to the jungle than to civilization. Claudette has the big gun in her hands.

Claudette looks around and then looks at Leina.

"Stick to my heels." She said. Leina just nodded and followed Claudette down the path that lead past the Raptor Pen.

Further down the Path Claudette and Leina emerge from one path and come into a slightly more open area. The huge raptor pen stands silently, surrounded and penetrated by jungle, the abandoned goon toward looming over it like a haunted house.

Claudette slows down, Leina right next to her. They notice a hole in the fence that surrounds the raptor pen.

The metal is twisted, as if gnawed, the hole is large enough for an animal to slip through.

"The shutdown must have turned off all the fences. Goddamn it! Even Risty knew better than to mess with the raptor fence." Claudette said as she squatted, looking at the ground.

She sees three sets of footprints. She follows them with her eyes. They head off in different directions, but all in the jungle foliage on either side of them.

"C'mon on, this way." Claudette said before leading Leina to the Shed.

* * *

**Out in the Park, Jungle near the Maintenance Shed**

* * *

Soon the path Claudette and Leina where walking along changed to a tunnel of foliage. On one side of it Leina could barely see a fence, on the other side was the Maintenance Shed.

"I can see the shed from here! We can make it if we run!" Leina said as quietly as she could.

Claudette then tightened her grip on the big gun.

"No, we can't." Claudette replied.

"Why not?" Leina asked.

"Because we're being hunted, in the bushes straight ahead." Claudette Answered.

Leina turns, very slowly, to face the bushes. At first, she doesn't see anything, but then there's something very faint, like a shifting of the light, and a shadow seems to move in the bush, rustling the leaves.

"Oh God!" Leina said.

"It's all right." Said Claudette.

"Like Hell it is!" Replied Leina.

"Run, towards the shed. I've got her"

Leina did not move, she was frozen with fear.

"Go Now!" Claudette ordered.

Leina, startled, turns and falls over a log. She quickly stands and starts to run towards the shed. Claudette then walks slowly into the bushes.

Leina runs as fast as she possibly can, a real broken field sprint, hopping over branches, flying across the open area at top speed. Over a log, she splashes into a water puddle. She comes to another log obstacle, she grabs a tree and swings over it.

She nears the maintenance shed, and doesn't look back. She reaches the door, blasts through it, and slams it behind her.

* * *

**Out in the Park, Perimeter Fence**

* * *

Grant, Ethan, Tomoe, Shizuka, and Nowa scrambles through the jungle, completely out of breath, exhausted. They arrive at the base of the big electrical fence that surrounds the main compound.

Grant looks up at the fence. It must be over twenty feet high.

"It's a bit of a climb. You guys think you can make it?" Grant asked.

Tomoe and Shizuka just stare up at the Fence, not saying anything.

"Nope." Ethan said.

"Way too high." Nowa said.

Grant grabs a stick and climbs up on the ledge. He looks at the warning light on the fence. It's out. He pokes the wire with a stick. No sparks fly.

"Well, I guess that means the power's off." Grant said, looking back at the rest of the Group.

Grant then moves in slowly and lays both hands on a cable and closes his fingers around it. Grant's body starts shake and He screams. The kids and Tomoe Scream, Shizuka just stares at Grant with a Smile. He stops, and turns around slowly...and smiles wickedly.

"That is not funny!" Nowa shouted.

"That was great." Ethan said.

Again, Shizuka was just smiling at Grant.

Far in the distance the T-rex Roars, without a seconds Hesitation, the kids, Tomoe, and Shizuka all climb onto the Fence.

* * *

**Bunker**

* * *

Eilin and Vance hover over a complex diagram of the maintenance shed that's spread out in front of them. Vance clutches the radio in his hand, almost praying to it. Finally, it crackles to Life.

"Ms. Ymir? Ms. Ymir? Father, I'm in." Leina said over the Walkie Talkie.

"Great. Good. Okay, ahead of you should be a metal stairway. Go down it." Vance tells Leina.

* * *

**Maintenance Shed**

* * *

Leina does, heading into the room, shining the flashlight ahead of her. There is a maze of pipes, Ducts, and electrical work on both sides of her.

"Ok, I'm going down."

Leina then walks straight ahead from the bottom of the metal stairs.

Over the Radio Vance continues to give instructions to Leina.

"Right. After twenty or thirty feet, you'll come to a T junction. Take a left."

Eilin then butts in. "Vance, just have her follow the main cable…"

"I understand how to read a schematic!" Vance shouts at Eilin.

Leina continues to walk in the maze of Corridors, she is nervous as hell, It is Awfully dark down there.

* * *

**Perimeter Fence**

* * *

Grant, Ethan, Nowa, Tomoe, and Shizuka climb over the fence, pulling themselves up by the tension wires, crawling right past a "DANGER!" sign that tells them this fence ought to be electrified.

"I bet I could get over the top and on the other side before you can get to the top." Nowa challenged.

"What would you give me?" Ethan Asked.

"Respect." Nowa answered.

"Come on now, its not a race." Grant said, helping Ethan up.

Tomoe and Shizuka just shake there heads as they climb.

* * *

**Maintenance Shed**

* * *

Leina turns a Corner in the Corridor she was walking down.

"Damn it! Dead end!" She says as she stares at the end of the Corridor.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute, there was a right back there somewhere…" Vance said over the Walkie Talkie.

"Leina, Look above you… there should be a large bundle of cable and pipes all leading in the same direction! Follow that!" Eilin said, taking over.

Leina looks up, finds the bunch of cables, and follows it into a main corridor.

"Ok… Following the Piping." Leina says.

Walking fast, Leina follows the tubing to the end of the corridor, where she sees just a box.

"Okay… I see the gray box."Leina said.

She then opens the gate and walks towards the grey box.

"It says 'High Voltage'." She continued.

She pushes the door open even further, revealing a vast array of breakers and switches inside.

"Now, Ellie, you can't just throw the main switch by hand, you have to pump up the primer handle to give you a charge. It's a large, flat, gray…" Vance said.

Leina pumps the gray handle, which is sluggish. Above it, a small white indicator chings over the "discharged" to "charged". Leina slams the gray lever back into position.

"Ok, Charged." Leina said, looking back at the breakers.

"Now, under the words 'contact position' there's a round green button that says 'push to close!'." Vance said.

Leina then looked below the words "Contact Position" , there where two buttons, one red one that said "Push to Open" and one green one that said "Push to Close".

"Ok, I found it." Said Leina.

"Push it."

Leina pushed the button and the lights start to glow on all over the panel. Leina knew what she had to do now, she had to turn on all the park systems individually. They were displayed on the side of the panel, and each had red button on them that would turn them on.

* * *

**Perimeter Fence**

* * *

Grant, Nowa, Ethan, Tomoe, and Shizuka had just climbed over the edge of the lifeless electric fence and were starting their way down, when suddenly a loud buzzing sound broke out. The lights on the electric fence had just flickered back on, and the sound had scared Ethan. He almost fell, but grabbed onto the fence at the last second. Grant saw that the fence was activated but not quite on yet, and it could turn on any second now. He gasped and yelled out to the kids and to Tomoe and Shizuka.

"Hurry!"

Tomoe and Shizuka look at the poles of the Fence, there eyes then widen in Fear.

**Meanwhile, in the Maintenance Shed…**

"Now Leina, the red buttons turn on the individual park systems. Switch them on." Vance Instructed.

She lifted up the plastic cover and started switching on all of the systems. _Tyrannosaur Paddock? Check. Visitor's Center Main? Check. Tour road? Check. Velociraptor Paddock? Check. Visitor's Center security? Check. Compound fencing? Check. _Leina thought as she switched on all the parks different power locations, the button at the very bottom was marked "Perimeter Fence".

**The Perimeter Fence…**

Grant, Shizuka, Tomoe and Nowa had managed to hurry their way down the fence and anxiously waited for Ethan at the bottom; who was halfway down and the fence was buzzing.

"Ethan, you're gonna have to jump." Grant yelled up to him.

"You're crazy! I'm not gonna jump!" Ethan shouted back.

"I'm going to count to three, One, Two, Three!" Grant said shouted to Ethan.

"Ethan, listen to what Dr. Grant says!" Nowa shouts up to him.

Tomoe and Shizuka just stare at the lights on the fence, knowing it was only a matter of time.

**The Maintenance Shed…**

Leina's still punching the buttons, now only a half a dozen away from the one for the fence, now five, now three…

**The Perimeter Fence…**

"I'm coming up there Ethan! I'm coming to get you! Nowa, I've got to get him!" Grant says.

"Okay, okay! I'm going to count to three," Ethan said, "One, two…"

**The Maintenance Shed…**

Leina finally pushes the button for the fences. It stops flashing and lights up, a brilliant white.

**The Perimeter Fence…**

The fence hums as it awakens and cuts Ethan off mid-sentence, and he is literally thrown from the fence and into Grant's arms. He was knocked over when he caught Ethan, and as soon as he pushed Ethan's limp body off of him, he desperately tried to revive him. He checked his pulse and his chest.

"He's not breathing." Grant whispered to no one in particular.

**The Maintenance Shed…**

Leina flicked on the switch that turned the maintenance-shed power back on and the lights slowly flickered back on; lighting up the haunting corridors they had came through. The place all of a sudden didn't seem so scary; and Leina felt good about it. They had succeeded. Leina felt a joy sweep over her when she announced the news to Vance over the microphone.

"Father, I think we're back in business!" she exclaimed.

Suddenly the buzzing of the circuit panel was suddenly drained out by another chilling cry.

Leina turns around and sees a raptor, right there, behind the control panel! It slashes, taking a lunging sweep at Leina, but gets stuck, its feet and legs tangled in the maze of pipes on the floor. This is her first good look at one of these things, and if it weren't so terrifying, she could admit that it truly is a thing of beauty. It's one of the biggest raptors, intensely muscled, and coordinated as hell, a smoothly designed predator.

"God Damn!" Leina shouts as she has moves herself against the mesh door.

The raptor untangles itself from the pipes and gives chase, just as Leina slams the mesh door closed. The raptor bangs against the mesh door, Leina falls to the ground. She holds on by kicking the door shut as the raptor continues to push himself through the door. Leina is able to get the door closed. She stands, but then falls back onto one of the walls.

An arm falls onto her shoulder from behind her.

"Ymir…" Leina said, sighing with relief.

She turned around not to see Ymir; but just her arm that had been severed at the shoulder joint. Ymir was long gone. Leina backs up and gasps in horror.

She doesn't realize that she has moved right back near the mesh wall and the raptor comes at her again. Leina takes off running as fast as she can, back the way she came as the Raptor tears away the mesh and jumps over the mangled body of Ymir. She continues to run, her headset dangling, the flashlight dragging behind her on its cord. She reaches the stairs and hits them hard, flying up them. The raptor must be right behind her, she can hear the clicking and clanging as it scrambles up the stairs, but she doesn't look back. She reaches the top, throws open the door, hurls herself outside and slams the door behind her, just as the raptor's head snarls at her from near the top of the stairs. She runs out the fence and collapses. As she sits on the ground outside the fence she is crying.

* * *

**Out in the Park, Somewhere in the Jungle**

* * *

Claudette silently stalked a Velociraptor through the foliage, with her shotgun bared. She saw the faint grey body of the raptor behind a fern and paused. _Here's my chance! _She slowly and silently cocked the shotgun. _Cla-Chik! _and extended the stock so he could rest it against her shoulder. She carefully raised the shotgun and aligned the iron-sights over the Raptor's head. _Got you..._

Claudette's hand slipped down onto the trigger and she prepared to fire. Just as she was about to shoot, she heard some rustling in the bushes. A long, grey head then popped out from behind some ferns next to her and snarled. She had just been beaten at her own game and outsmarted by her own animals. The raptor's lips retracted revealing its long, curved teeth. Claudette's eyes opened wide in terror and she turned around to face it.

"Clever girl..." Claudette said.

Suddenly the Raptor screeched and slashes through Claudette's midsection. Claudette screams and falls back, the raptor locked on top of her. It then started to bite and rip out her throat. As the second raptor makes the kill, the first raptor watches approvingly and purrs.

* * *

**I hope I did not make anyone upset by killing Claudette. Please leave a review.**


	14. Raptors in the Kitchen

**Out in the Park, Perimeter Fence**

* * *

Grant desperately tried to revive Ethan, giving him mouth to mouth and CPR. Nowa paced next to them, in tears at what had just happened. There was a good chance Ethan was dead, as he had just been zapped by a 10,000 volt fence. His hair stood up in straight all over his body. Grant pumped his chest, and then Ethan coughed to life.

"Good boy... good boy." Grant told him as Ethan regained consciousness.

"Three." Ethan said, finishing his sentence.

Grant helped the panting Ethan up to his feet and looked him over. The boy was still stunned, and in shock. But they needed to get back to the visitor's center; which was only a few hundred meters away now.

"I wondered who the hell had turned the fence on in the first place; it was terrible timing." Shizuka said, looking at the lights on the fence.

Tomoe, who was also looking at the lights on the fence, turned around and saw that Grant and the kids where leaving. She quickly ran up to them and left Shizuka near the fence. Shizuka then notices she is alone and runs after Tomoe.

* * *

**Visitor's Center**

* * *

The grand visitor's center was deserted, and dead silent. The only thing to be heard was the _When Dinosaurs Ruled the Planet_ banner blowing in the breeze._ Everyone must be at the emergency bunker._ Grant looked around warily before deciding it was safe. He led the kids to the _Cretaceous Café _and let them help themselves to the unguarded buffet table there.

"I am gonna have to find the others and get you to a doctor. Will you look after Ethan, Nowa?"

"Yes." Nowa said, scared as hell.

Grant nods and turns to Ethan.

"Your hair's all standing up." Grant said.

He gently rearranges Ethan's hair, which is wild, all over this head. Ethan looks up at him weakly and manages a smile. Grant smiles back.

"Big Ethan, the human piece of toast." He continues.

He manages to make Shizuka chuckle and make Ethan laugh. Grant pauses for a second, as if debating something.

"We will be back soon, guys. I promise."

Grant, Shizuka, and Tomoe leave. As he goes across the lobby of the visitor's center and outside, they can see his silhouette, moving through a translucent mural that depicts dinosaurs in various natural settings. It's quiet for a second as Nowa and Ethan just look at each other.

* * *

**Out in the Park**

* * *

Grant, Tomoe, and Shizuka had wandered out into the jungle and hurried towards the emergency bunker as quickly as they could. Then Grant started to hear footsteps behind him...

He turns. He sees Leina; she is running toward him and waving to him, shouting something too faint for him to hear.

He furrows his brow and walks towards her. She shouts louder. He walks faster. He's closer now, and he can finally make out where she's shouting.

"Run!"

Grant takes off running towards her, not even looking back. He races up, and she runs into his arms. Tomoe and Shizuka then run over to the Bunker after they saw Grant run over.

* * *

**Cretaceous Café**

* * *

Nowa and Ethan had managed to eat the entire chocolate cake and had now started on some jelly. Ethan looked at Nowa and smiled as he ate, and she returned the gesture. However, her eyes opened wide and her smile then disappeared. She then started to shudder uncontrollably, and the jelly in the spoon in front of her wobbled about all over the place. Ethan watched as Nowa's eyes opened wide in terror. She was looking at something behind him.

Ethan turns around and stares at one of the silhouettes on the mural, it is a raptor in a hunting pose. While they stare, the silhouette of a real raptor moves out from behind it and creeps forward, in the lobby of the visitor's center. He gasped and the distinctive growling of dinosaur sounded quiet. Nowa and Ethan leapt out of their chairs and hurried towards the door to the kitchen. Nowa pulls the shiny metal door shut as quietly as she can. It latches with a distinctive click, but there's no lock. She runs to a panel of lights switches and kills them all, plunging the room into semidarkness. She helps Ethan down an aisle and they hide at the end, behind a counter, breathing hard. A raptor's head pops into view, visible through the round window in the middle of the restaurant door. It just looks for a moment, its breath steaming up the window. Ethan and Nowa remain frozen in fear as the raptor first sniffs at the bottom of the door, then thumps its head against it.

* * *

**Emergency Bunker**

* * *

Vance stands between Grant and Leina in the bunker, watching as Grant racks the bolts on a ten gauge shotgun. Behind them Alleyne is patching up the gash on the side of Tomoe's leg made by the clawed foot of a Gallimimus.

"It's just the two raptors, right? You're sure the third one's contained?" Grant asked Leina.

"Yes, unless they figured out how to open doors." Leina replied.

* * *

**Kitchen**

* * *

The raptor stares down at the door handle, cocking its head curiously. It snarls and bumps the door handle with its head, but that doesn't do anything.

It reaches out, toward the handle, with one clawed hand.

Inside, Ethan and Nowa stare at the door handle in horror as it starts to turn.

The door opens. The first raptor stands in the doorway, draws itself up to its full height, and looks around the kitchen.

Now, a second raptor joins it in the doorway. They move into the room, brushing against each other. The first raptor snaps as the second, as if to say "keep your distance."

Now the raptors split, taking two different aisles. Ethan and Nowa crawl away, Ethan awfully weak now, down a third aisle, around the other side of the counter from the raptors, moving in the opposite direction.

As Ethan and Nowa pass the raptors, one of the raptor's tails smacks into some pots and pans, knocking them off the counter. They fall on the kids, who manage to keep quiet.

The kids keep moving as one of the raptors dips down, looking through an open cabinet to inspect the racket.

Ethan and Nowa reach the end of the aisle and round a corner, but Ethan's falling behind now, and he accidentally brushes against some hanging kitchen utensils.

Both raptors turn. One jumps onto the counter, knocking more kitchen stuff to the floor. A ladle clatters to a stop, and the strange metallic sounds confuse the raptors for a moment.

But then they move, in Ethan's direction, sniffing, heading right for him.

The raptor on the floor is just about to turn the corner to where Ethan sits, exposed and exhausted, but both the raptors suddenly stop, hearing a clicking sound from the other end of the aisle.

It's Nowa, tapping a spoon on the floor to distract them. The raptor on the counter jumps down and starts cautiously towards Nowa's noise, leaving Ethan.

Nowa sees a steel cabinet behind her, its sliding door slid up and open. She crawls inside, silently.

Ethan sees the raptors make the turn towards Nowa, smashing more stuff around with their tails. He turns and sees a walk-in freezer in the far wall, with a pin-locking handle.

As Nowa tries to pull the overhead door to the cabinet shut, one of the raptors rounds a corner and sees her reflection on a shiny cabinet front. Nowa tries frantically to lower the cabinet door, but it's stuck.

Ethan takes a few deep breathes, summons what little strength he has left and makes a break for the walk-in freezer. He's limping, dragging himself, really moving like a wounded prey now, and the other raptor spots him. Both raptors go into a pre- attack crouch and they pounce, one towards each of the kids.

Nowa tugs on the cover, to the avail… Ethan's raptor charges after him, just open floor space between them and Nowa's raptor thuds into a shiny surface bearing hr reflection. It chased the wrong image. It sags to the floor, semiconscious.

At the other end of the aisle, the real Nowa screams as the other raptor bears down on Ethan. Ethan reaches the freezer, rips the door open, and falls inside. The floor is cold and slick and his feet go right out from under him. He sprawls across the floor, rolls out of the way and the raptor slips and falls into the freezer too, right past him. It yelps in surprise as Ethan drags himself to his feet and out of the freezer.

The raptor makes one last lunge, right on Ethan's heels, its mouth wide open but Nowa slams door shut just as Ethan is clear. The raptor's head is caught for a second, but it snarls, retreats, and Nowa gets the door shut all the way.

The raptor roars and screams inside. Nowa jams the pin through the handle, locking it in.

Now the other raptor staggers to is feet. Groggy, it smashes into stuff all over the kitchen. Nowa throws her arms around Ethan again for support and they take off.

Ethan and Nowa hurry across the restaurant. They stare back over their shoulders as they run. They crash into Grant, Leina, Tomoe, and Shizuka.

"It's in there!" Nowa said franticly.

"Control room." Leina told Grant as he raised his shotgun.

* * *

**I hope everyone is exited for the Grand Finale! Also Happy Thanksgiving!**


	15. The Grand Finale

**Here it is, the Grand Finale. Thank you for reading my story for this long.**

**Control Room**

* * *

Leina, Grant, Tomoe, Shizuka, and the kids run down a corridor towards the Control Room.

The door then smacks opens and they burst in, Leina running right to Risty's computer terminal. Grant moves Ethan to the side, and races back to the door.

"Can we call for help?!" Nowa asked franticly.

"We've got to reboot the system first!" Leina said, staring at the computer screen.

As she studies the screen, it's flashing at her, dominated by a maze-like grid. She studies it, confused.

Grant looks at the door and then calls out to Leina.

"The door locks! Leina boot up the door locks..." He yelled out, but was interrupted by a grunting sound coming from the other side of the door

Grant looked up and saw a vicious, grey, toothy face snarling at him from behind the tiny door window. He watched in horror as the Raptor looked down towards the door handle, making its intentions obvious. It opened the door with great force that Grant loses his footing for a bit and his feet slide across the floor. He slams the door and the Raptor yelps in surprise. It then tries to open the door again; Grant was in an intense battle of strength with a Velociraptor, and losing. Leina turns her head and gasped then rushed over to help Grant. The raptor snarls and snaps, ramming itself against the door, trying to force its way into the control room. It's all Leina and Grant can do to hold the door against the onslaught, but it bucks against them viciously.

"Leina! Boot up the Door locks!" Grant shouts.

"You can't hold it by yourself!" Leina shouted back. Behind the door the raptor screeched and pushed the door open enough so it can stick one of its clawed hands on their side of the door. Grant and Leina slam the door on the Raptor's hand, it yelps in pain and pulls it back threw.

Ethan then slides quickly into the command chair at Risty's terminal. He stares at the screen for a moment and recognizes it.

"This is a Unix system. I know this. It's the files for the whole park. It tells you everything." He said to Nowa.

Meanwhile Tomoe and Shizuka try to help Grant and Leina; four humans were something that the Raptor couldn't work so easily against. It hisses in fury and pushes against the door even harder.

Back at the terminal Ethan's fingers began to fly across the keyboard. Nowa watches, amazed, as the computer starts to respond to Ethan's commands.

"Try to reach the gun!" Grant shouts.

Leina extended her leg out, trying to loop the gun's strap around her foot so she could pull it towards her. But she couldn't reach and was running out of time fast.

"I can't get it unless I move!" She shouted back above the shriek of the Raptor.

The door suddenly jerked and Tomoe's head slammed into a nearby pipe. She backed away from the door, holding her head.

"I've got to find the right file. Oh no, this isn't right. This might be right, no this isn't it." Ethan said, clicking on different files on the screen.

Reaching another menu, Ethan spots a box on the screen that reads "DOOR INTEGRITY."

At the door the raptor managed to get its clawed hand back to their side of the door when Tomoe stepped away. Tomoe ran back to the door, slamming the raptor's hand in the door again. It shrieks in pain and pulls it out of the door.

Ethan clicks on the box and the door latch panel buzzes. Grant and Ellie put everything they have into it and finally the door slams shut, locking the raptor outside. It growls in anger and walks away.

Grant runs over to Ethan and Nowa.

"What works?"

"Phones...Security systems. You name it and we've got it!" Ethan exclaimed happily.

Tomoe, Leina, and Shizuka smile, there nightmare is almost over. Grant then walks over to the nearest phone and picks it up.

* * *

**Bunker**

* * *

Vance was beginning to help Alleyne replace the bandages on Eilin when the phone rang. Alleyne, Vance, and Eilin look at each other, wide- eyed.

Vance walks over to the phone and answers it.

"Grant?"

"Count Vance, The phones are working." Grant said over the phone.

"The children alright?" He asked.

"The children are fine," Grant replied. "Call the mainland...Tell them to send the damn helicopters."

Suddenly a chilling scream came over the line.

"IT'S GOING TO COME THROUGH THE GLASS!" He heard Leina scream and then heard three gunshots.

The sound of breaking glass was heard then a loud, terrified scream that was cut off.

"GRANT!" Vance shouted.

* * *

**Control Room**

* * *

Grant's rifle lies on the floor, smoking, several spent shells alongside it. Blood splatters across a computer screen and from the top of the ladder, Grant looks horrified as the lead Raptor stands over the body of Shizuka, its snout covered in her blood and Shizuka's neck was ripped out. Grant kicks the ladder onto the ground and the raptor growls and tilts its head curiously, looking up at the swaying ceiling.

Grant, Tomoe, Leina, and the kids crawled threw the vents. Grant hoped that the Raptor did not know that they where in the vents. Suddenly, the panel that Nowa was crawling on lurched upwards, and tore off from the rest of the pipe. The panel rested on top of the head of the Raptor, and Nowa sat on top of the panel screaming her lungs out while the Lead Raptor hissed angrily. Grant leapt into action and kicked the vulnerable Raptor in the jaw; knocking one of its teeth out. The Raptor hissed in pain and dropped away, and so did the panel and Nowa. Leina quickly grabbed Nowa's arm at the last seconded, as the raptor flips over onto its feet and crouches to pounce just as Leina summons her strength and jerks Nowa back into the ceiling.

The raptor springs, but too late. Leina and Nowa scramble over to the air duct and join Grant and Ethan inside it.

Grant, Leina, Tomoe, and the kids crawl through the air duct as fast at they can, the thin metal booming and creasing around them. They reach a metal gate that shows daylight beneath. Grant reaches out and pulls it up.

Through the gate, they can see the lobby of the visitor's center below. They're directly above the skeletons of the dinosaurs, the T- rex and the sauropod it's attacking.

* * *

**Visitor's Center, Main Lobby**

* * *

Grant and the others climb down out of the air duct and onto a platform of the scaffolding that stands alongside the skeletons. They continue down to the second platform, then the third. Behind them they hear a roar and look behind them. Standing to the side by the second floor railing was a Raptor. It's much too far to jump to the lobby floor, so Grant climbs gingerly onto the nearest skeleton, the towering brachiosaur.

They climb down as fast as they can. Grant helps Ethan down, Nowa, Tomoe and Leina follow. Leina goes to the tail, Nowa moves to the front, and Grant and Tomoe lands on the main body in the middle with Ethan, and the raptor watches them.

Up in the ceiling, the skeleton's anchor bolts groan in the plaster, starting to pull free. But for now, they hold.

The raptor screeches and flies out and lands on the back of the middle section of the skeleton. It cracks apart with the weight, sending the sections spinning in all different directions.

Grant, Tomoe, and Ethan twirl on the middle section. The Raptor growls at Grant and Tomoe while Ethan begins to slide down. Grant tries to hold on to him but Ethan loses his grip and falls to the ground right underneath the swinging, large middle section of the dinosaur skeleton.

Meanwhile, Nowa spins on the front section. She slips and tries to keep from falling as she hangs by her legs.

The anchor bolts in the ceiling rip free, flying past them like bullets. The entire brachiosaur skeleton collapses like a house of cards sending Leina to the ground. She covers herself with her arms, trying to protect her head from the shower of falling bones.

Nowa falls, landing on the ground with bones falling on top of her. She screams.

Grant and Tomoe, clinging to the middle section, look up and see the cable about to snap they fall. The large section of the skeleton comes careening down, heading straight for Ethan, who lies where he fell on the ground. It comes smashing down with just enough space for him to be safe.

The raptor tumbles to the floor in a cascade of splintering bone.

It lands on its back a few yards away and staggers for a moment, the wind knocked out of it.

Grant lands in front of Ethan. He stands, and goes to help Ethan. Nowa sits up and sees the raptor regain its feet. She screams.

Leina stands up. She notices the shadow of the second raptor, standing behind the visqueen. She stops dead in her tracks. She backs up towards Grant and Ethan. The raptor comes out from under the plastic and looks around. Grant and Tomoe get Ethan out from under the skeleton. Nowa joins them. They back away from the raptor, approaching from the left side. They back up towards the large rock in the middle of the room holding the other skeleton. They run into Leina before the second raptor roars at them. Grant turns around when he hears the first raptor hiss at them. The group is now cornered by the raptors.

One of the Raptors crouches in its pre-attack crouch and leaps. The group duck, waiting for its claws to rip there flesh. They look up and see the Tyrannosaurus Rex! Its massive head descends down from above. A set of six-foot jaws clamp down on the raptor. Eighteen-inch teeth sink into its side, and the helpless animal howls in agony as it's lifted up off the floor of the lobby. Grant and the others look up in stunned amazement. They step back behind the rock for safety and look to the right. They see another raptor approaching.

The other raptor goes up in the air now, twenty feet off of the lobby floor, held fast in the mouth of the Rex. It stands in the entrance to the lobby in front of the massive hole it ripped through the Visqueen wall. It shakes its enormous head once, breaking the neck of the velociraptor, then drops it, dead, to the floor at its feet. It starts to bite at the dead body of the raptor when the second raptor leaps up onto the neck of the Tyrannosaur. It bellows in pain, and turns on the raptor, eyes raging. It tries to grab it but it was out of reach. Grant, Leina, Tomoe, and the kids skirt the battle royal on the lobby floor and dash of the door of the Visitor's Center.

* * *

**Outside the Visitors Center**

* * *

Vance squeals the Jeep to a halt in front of the steps. Eilin is lying in the back with Alleyne.

Grant and the others practically fall into the Jeep.

"Count Vance, after careful consideration, I've decided not to endorse your Park." He said as he climbs into the Passengers seat.

"So have I." Vance said before hitting the gas.

The jeep then takes off down the road.

* * *

**Inside the Visitors Center**

* * *

The Raptor continues to slash at the Rex with its six inch claws. The Rex shakes its head, making the raptor fall close enough to its mouth for it to grab.

It strikes as fast as the head of a serpent and it catches the raptor by thick back end. The raptor howls as the rex bites down on it. The Tyrannosaur turns around and throws the raptor and it smashes right through the T-rex skeleton.

The skeleton collapses in an explosion of bones, falling to pieces around the living rex.

The rex stands majestically in the middle of the lobby, both skeletons swept away, snapping like matchsticks as they settle around the animal.

The rex draws itself up to its full height and roars. The sound is deafening, and the vibrations rattle the entire Visitor's Center. The sign which dangled over the lobby by its one remaining wire finally falls, clattering to the floor at the Rex's feet, face up.

It read "When Dinosaurs Ruled the Planet"

* * *

**Landing Pad**

* * *

The helicopter rotors whirl to life as the chopper waits on the landing cross. The Jeep roars up next to it. One by one, they climb aboard, their faces white from their ordeal.

Leina comes on first; Alleyne came next, holding Nowa, then Vance, carrying Ethan, and finally Grant, helping Eilin.

No one speaks, Vance takes another look at his dream; Grant comes over and takes him back to the helicopter.

The helicopter takes off immediately. As they rise into the air, they stare out the windows, looking down on the park as it spreads out below.

* * *

**Helicopter**

* * *

Vance looks down at the park, his eyes full. He looks over at the kids.

They're in the back of the helicopter, with Grant. As they look out the window, Grant almost absently has his arms around both kids.

Now Leina looks at him. Both he and the kids seem so natural, so obviously comfortable and trusting with each other. She smiles.

Alleyne was sitting with her eyes closed and Eilin had her legs stretched over two seats and next to her was Tomoe, sleeping.

The six of them sit that way, in the back of the helicopter, huddled together. They were Survivors.

Grant looks out the window.

The helicopter sweeps low over a huge flock of sea birds that's feeding on a school of fish. As the chopper roars near, it kicks up the flock. Hundreds of birds sail off in all directions, powerful and graceful.

Grant looks at the bids and breaks into a wide grin.

The helicopter then flies straight toward the sunset.


	16. Epilogue

**Did you think that was the last Chapter? Well here is the end of my Story.**

**Hinomoto**

* * *

Days went by. The government was polite, and put them up in a nice hotel near the coast. They were free to come and go, and to call whomever they wished. But they were not permitted to leave the country. Each day a young man from the Embassy came to visit them, to ask if they needed anything, and to explain that Queen Aldra was doing everything she could to hasten their departure. But the plain fact was that many people had died in a territorial possession of Hinomoto. The government of Hinomoto felt it had been misled and deceived by Earl Vance and his plans for the island. Under the circumstances, the government was not disposed to release survivors in a hurry. They did not even permit the burial of Claudette or Shizuka. They simply waited.

Each day it seemed to Grant he was taken to another government office, where he was questioned by another courteous, intelligent government officer. They made him go over his story, again and again. How Grant had met Earl Vance. What Grant knew of the project. Why Grant had gone to the island. What had happened at the island.

The same details, again and again, day after day. The same story.

For a long time, Grant thought they must believe he was lying to them, and that there was something they wanted him to tell, although he could not imagine what it was. Yet, in some odd way, they seemed to be waiting.

Finally, he was sitting around the swimming pool of the hotel one afternoon, watching Ethan and Nowa splash, when an angel wearing a tight sleeveless white top with a small white skirt. She also wore white full arm-length sleeves with pink ends, and on her left arm she has a small designed cloth and on her right arm she has a white glove with pink ends.

"We've never met," the Angel said. "My name is Hachiel. I'm your new Lawyer."

Grant asked, "You called me?"

That's right, yes." Hachiel sat next to him. "You must be eager to go home."

"Yes," Grant said. "I have only a few days left to dig before the winter sets in. In the Iron Mountains, you know, the first snow usually comes in August."

"The authorities won't tell you," Hachiel said finally. "Because they are afraid, and perhaps also resentful of you, for what you have done. But something very peculiar is happening in the rural regions."

"Is it related to the animal sightings?"

"Yes. This spring, in the Ismaloya section, which is to the north, some unknown animals ate the crops in a very peculiar manner. They moved each day, in a straight line-almost as straight as an arrow-from the coast, into the mountains, into the jungle."

Grant sat upright.

"Like a migration," Hachiel said. "Wouldn't you say?"

"What crops?" Grant said.

"Well, it was odd. They would only eat agama beans and soy, and sometimes chickens."

Grant said, "Foods rich in lysine. What happened to these animals?"

"Presumably," Hachiel said, "they entered the jungles. In any case, they have not been found. Of course, it would be difficult to search for them in the jungle. A search party could spend years in the Ismaloya mountains, with nothing to show for it."

"And we are being kept here because…"

Hachiel shrugged. "The government is worried. Perhaps there are animals. More trouble. They are feeling cautious."

"Do you think there are animals?" Grant said.

"I can't say. Can you?"

"No," Grant said. "I can't say."

"But you suspect?"

Grant nodded. "Possibly there are. Yes."

"I agree."

Hachiel pushed up from her chair. She waved to Ethan and Nowa, playing in the pool. "Probably they will send the children home," she said. "There is no reason not to do that." She put on her sunglasses. "Enjoy your stay with us, Dr. Grant. It is a lovely country here."

Grant said, "You're telling me we're not going anywhere?"

"None of us is going anywhere, Dr. Grant," Hachiel said, smiling. And then she turned, and walked back toward the entrance of the hotel.

* * *

**I hope you stay tuned for the Sequal, The Lost World. See you then!**


End file.
